A new beginning
by Demetra83
Summary: AU - What would have happened if episodes "Lost City ", " New order " and " Threads" had ended badly ? Translation of my own story / 1st long story in English. The idea came when I saw an image of RDA with his daughter, and I pictured them as O'Neill and Sam's child ;)
1. Early questionning

Genre / Pairing : Angst / romance / family

Summary : What would have happened if episodes "Lost City ", " New order " and " Threads" had ended badly ?

Season : AU - season 8

Disclamer : The characters in the series belong to the STARGATE universe.

Author's Note : 2 Alternative Universes - however, close enough to the show. No beta for this story - all mistakes are mine.  
Dedicated to my Sweet Agrainne & Wackyjacqs - Thanks for everything !

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Early questionning**

When the elevator stopped at level -27 , General Jack O'Neill found himself in front of his best friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson. At his look, Jack guessed that something was really wrong at the SGC. Daniel had been evasive on the phone but it wasn't unsual, due to the secret nature of their work. However, the archaeologist seemed really, really embarrassed.

" Jack ! " Daniel bowed.

" Daniel ! " the general replied.

His friend felt a sinking in his stomach when he saw Jack in the elevator. It was five o'clock in the morning and his hair were disheveled. He jumped into his clothes to be there as soon as possible but he had to manage another thing.  
In his arms, stood the little CJ O'Neill, asleep and still in her pajamas. Her blond hair looked like her father's. She sucked her thumb, her head in the crook of his shoulder.

" It does not even awake her... " Jack defended himself, one hand in the back of his daughter.

" You must send her to sleep in your room, I think she should not see this" Daniel said.

" See what? " Jack asked.

"Um , get her to bed and we'll discuss."

CJ looked up, blinking.

" Hey Danny ," she said with a smile and sleepy eyes.

Jack stroked her little head, she had not lifted from his shoulder.

" Go back to sleep my darling, it is still night ! Daddy is going to lead you to his room , okay ? "

CJ nodded and yawned . She immediately plunged into the arms of Morpheus, relieved to be in the company of her father and uncle. She vowed a blind trust Jack O'Neill. The former Black Ops wasn't going to let anything happen to his beloved daughter, the apple of his eye, the most important but also the most fragile, thing in the world .  
She looked like her mother. Daniel accompanied Jack and CJ to the room and the general asked a guard to monitor the door, just in case.

"So ? " Jack asked , once sure his daughter was peacefully asleep.

" Um, I do not know how to say that , Jack. "

" Say it simply, get right to the point, okay? "

" The Stargate was activated tonight, but we received an IDC, Reynolds has authorized to open the iris, while taking mesures. "

" Besides, why is he not making himself his report to me ? " Jack asked, annoyed .

" I'm getting to that, Jack, one moment. "

Daniel guided his friend to the holding cells.

" Let's be brief, two people walked through the wormhole, after sending SG1's IDC. "

"SG1's IDC?"

" Yes, the specific IDC of... "

Daniel paused but Jack knew.

" Say Daniel ! "

" Jack ... I ... "

" SPEAK OUT ! "

" Samantha Carter's IDC."

" Who are these intruders ? " Jack asked, hardly breathing.

"This is where it gets weird. This is Charles Kawalsky and ... Samantha Carter. "

" That's impossible! "

" In our world, it's true, but they are not " Ours " Jack . " Jack took a deep breath.

" Reynolds had questioned them before I call. They are separated and being watch."

"Okay. Where is Charles ? "

" Here" Daniel said, pointing a room. " I thought you would like to see her before. "

" I do not want to see her, at all. "

" You'll have to, Jack, you are the leader. She is asking questions and asked to see Hammond. Nobody told her - "

" Do not tell her anything. I - I do not know what to do yet . "

Jack ran a hand over his tired face and went into the room.  
As soon as the door opened to let a soldier come in, Charles Kawalsky rose and stood at attention.

" Jack Uh , sir , I'm sorry ! " the man said, glad to see a familiar face.

" At ease ! " Jack said.

It was a funny feeling, even if it was not the first time he saw his dead friend.

" Can you tell me how you got there and more importantly, why ? "

"Sir, I am Major Charles Kawalsky, from Earth. "

" I know all that , Major ! Get to the point ! "

" Lieutenant-Colonel Carter and myself had escaped through the Stargate when Anubis launched an attack against us. We believe that the SGC has been destroyed. "

" Wait a minute ? Lieutenant-Colonel Carter? "


	2. Major Kawalsky

**Chapter 2 - Major Charles Kawalsky**

Jack had to sit down . He repeated " Lieutenant-Colonel "

" Sir, Jack ... Are you okay?" Kawalsky asked , rising to join Jack .

Jack looked up and was back in his military habit . Charles noticed the change and leaned back in his chair.

" Go ahead ! "

" Um, for technical details , ask Sam. General Hammond ordered us to go through the gate to test one of her theory . However, she thought it was useless , because it was too late to go back and try to save Earth. Anubis attacked , we walked through the whormhole just before the end of self- destruction countdown ! "

Charles had to pause, before his tears start to leak. Jack understood that he was telling the truth , he had lost everything. He and ... She were the only survivors of their world.

" Why did you choose this reality? "

" Because Sam figured out and she said that it was close enough for the SGC to exist and us to be no strangers. She hoped you would not shoot at our arriving . "

" She hoped ? "

" Yes, she knows all the security protocols. She assured that both our GDO and SG1's IDC will allow us to open the iris but she told me there was a good chance that we must end in cell and never get out. "

" She's smart . "

" If she's right and if you know her , then you know it! "

Jack did not answer, he did not want to go there .

" I will request a medical examination to check your DNA, I would decide your fate thereafter. Meanwhile, if you need anything , ask and we'll see what we can do to ease your stay."

Jack got up to leave the room , but his hand on the doorknob , he turned to Kawalsky .

" I'm glad to see you , Charlie. "

Daniel waited in the hallway , back to the wall , legs crossed.

" Jack , how are you? "

" Fine, it's just ... "

"Hard to see an old dead friend ? "

" Yes ... Have you talked to him ? "

" No, neither. Jack , I was thinking ... Maybe you should watch her interview before meeting her ? "

Jack froze for a moment.

"Yes. Please prepare the tape in the briefing room , while I'll take a look to the princess."

Daniel smiled and agreed. He watched his friend turn around to see if his daughter was still sleeping .

When Jack entered the room , CJ was still sucking her thumb , lying across the bed. " How can a child of three years take so much space in such a big bed? " Jack wondered , seeing the blond angel sleeping so peacefully , unaware of her surroundings.

Jack turned on hearing a noise behind him. He put his index finger on his mouth to intimate silence to Teal'c , even though he knew that the Jaffa was extremely quiet . He just nodded to say hello. CJ turned and Jack noticed that her eyes were wide open.

"Hello sweetheart " Jack said softly , moving closer to his daughter.

"Hey ! " she said with her small voice.

" Good morning , CJ O'Neill . "

"Dad is still working, but you're going with Uncle Teal'c for breakfast , is it okay ? "

CJ nodded. Jack glanced at Teal'c for his approval, then he hold out his hand to the child. She stood up and took the big hand.

" Oh wait ! "

Jack dressed his daughter and brushed quickly her hair, before letting her go with Teal'c. He kissed her blond head and looked at her, babbling with his friend, heading towards the mess , her cuddly toy in hand.

Dr. Janet Fraiser went visiting Charles in order to take his blood . She was surprised to find him there once again .

" Major " she said upon entering.

"Doctor Fraiser "

" How are you ? " the little brunette asked .

"Fine, but are you okay ? "

" I beg your pardon ? "

" In my world, you 're dead ... sorry , Doc ! "

" In this case, all square. Here YOU are dead ! " Janet said , amused by this exchange a bit - weird.

" What - How am I dead ? "

" You were a host for a Goa'uld and despite our attempts to take it away from you , you - had not survived the surgery. "

" Oh, I see. As far as I'm concerned, the Tok'ra managed to take it away and then I went to work as a liaison between the Pentagon and the SGC. I struggled to deal with it in the beginning - the gate and everything. "

"I understand. What about me , how am I dead ? "

" A mission went wrong on P3X-666... "

" Yes , I remember ... " Janet said , a dark look on her face .

It was one of her rare missions off world, she had been frightened, she really had feared for her life. She almost did not make it this time .


	3. Lt-Col Samantha Carter

**Chapter 3 - Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter**

Jack found Daniel in the briefing room, he gathered his courage and walked towards him.

" Teal'c is not with you? " Daniel asked.

" No, he went with CJ to the mess for breakfast . "

"She 's still not sleeping enough ? "

" Yes , she must have inherit that from me ... "

Daniel gave him a shy smile and launched Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter's video.

" Can you tell me your name , ma'am? " Reynolds asked.

" I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter from USAF. I am the leader of SG1. I am under General George Hammond's command at the SGC and I work with the doctor Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa, Teal'c from Chulak . Major Charles Kawalsky was tranferring from the Pentagon."

" Very well , Colonel Carter. Can you tell me how you got there?"

" Yes , I had a theory about how to reach parallel universes through the Stargate , but I guess that technical details do not interest you more than your twin ? "

Reynolds smiled at her to make her understand that, indeed , it would be useless to go into details.

" On the other hand , if you send me Samantha Carter, I could tell her " Sam said, a note of hope in her voice.

" We shall see that later, ma'am. "

Sam continued her story .

" When we realized that Anubis had launched a new offensive towards Earth, we have tried to contact other worlds to find reinforcements. We lost a lot of time and all of our allies have failed us . "

Jack felt the anger contained in Carter's words, on the video.

"When we realized that all hope was lost , General Hammond ordered us, to Major Kawalsky and myself, to go through the Stargate to reach your world. "

" And what do you expect of us? "

" I do not know but an sanctuary, I hope, since our home has been destroyed. In my opinion there is nothing left of my world. I heard the countdown come to an end as I finished crossing the wormhole. The molecular breakdown was not quite finished so I almost witnessed the destruction of the base. "

Sam took a deep breath to keep her nascent tears for her. Reynolds gave her time to recover, the woman was grateful .

" Madam, I can only imagine your pain and I 'm sorry but , for the moment , I must detain you , waiting for the general to decide what to do. "

"Can I see General Hammond ? "

" No, ma'am , I'm afraid - The General was warned , he's on his way - but in the meantime - "

"I know, sir. I must stay here , then you will make me pass the tests, and he's going to decide. But if I could have a word with Samantha Carter , that would be great. "

Colonel Reynolds did not answer, avoiding the subject as to General Hammond . He knew that Jack would not reveal too much informations to the strangers until they are sure they were who they claimed to be .

The video stopped and Jack was impassive , as if frozen . Daniel could not read any expression on his face but he knew his friend enough to know that it was bad .

" Jack. Are you okay? "

" Yes, better than I expected ... She looks like her but they are so different ... she makes me think more of " major " Carter. "

Daniel nodded. " You're right, her hair is shorter and the dress is definitely military ... "

" That's right, it was a long time we had not seen her with a BDU. "

"Do you believe her? "

" Why should we doubt her words ? "

Daniel pushed his glasses up on his nose , leaving Jack deducing the answer.

"Well, I'll go see this dear Colonel Carter" Jack decreed rising.

Upstairs , Jack met Janet came out of Carter's cell. She was very pale .

" Doc ? "

" Sir, are you okay ? "

" Yes, for now , you ? "

"It's awfully hard to see her so fast - since -"

" I know, I just watched the video of her interview - This is very disturbing. "

" Yes , sir" Janet said , shaking her head.

Jack could see the tears in the corner of the doctor's eyes. He reached out to the little brown brunette and put his hand on her shoulder.


	4. Another Carter

_Thanks for the reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Another Carter**

Jack looked at Janet, as she was leaving to return to her laboratory. She wanted to analyze the samples she collected. O'Neill took a deep breath and entered the room . When he opened the door , he saw the women's movement in the room. She stood up to attention , ready to talk. However, she froze when she recognized him. If Jack was prepared to see her, she did not know he was coming . He noticed her sad look. He had never hated any Samantha Carter he had met or known, in any alternate universe. But, this one, in front of him... He realized more clearly what he'd lost.

" Colonel O'N... Sorry, General O'Neill, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter to report ! " she said, trying not to cry.

" At ease, Colonel " Jack said with a small gesture with his hand.

His voice was hard on her. Colonel Carter obeyed and stared at him.

" Is there a problem , Colonel ? "

"Col... Excuse me , sir. "

The woman turned and put her hands on her mouth. Jack saw that she was trying to calm her breathing, he noticed her shoulders moving. As he was dealing with his own feelings, he gave her some time to calm down. She was trained and she calmed down quickly and faced General O'Neill .

" I'm sorry , sir. "

" Let's have a sit , Colonel " Jack invited her with a gentle gesture.

He ignored why, but since he had learned about her arriving late at night, he felt as if he blamed her for his pain. Except that seeing this Carter, so unhappy and so miserable , softened its own anger towards her. It seemed to him that this woman was also suffering and it was hard to blame her for her presence. She tried to save her life.  
Colonel Carter moved , also noticing the change of tone and attitude. He was not so openly hostile anymore.

" Colonel, I saw your interview and I'm sorry for your loss, if you had lost beloved ones . "

Sam cleared her throat before speaking.

" Thank you, Sir. I'm sorry for messing up your base like that , it was not my intention. "

" You have followed George's orders , there is no harm . "

" How is he? "

" Good shape, he's at the Pentagon. He watches over us from afar . "

" At home, he was also gone , but some events had called him back in Colorado. "

" What happened ? "

Sam hesitated but decided to be honest with her new CO - well, if he decided to keep them both.

" When Colonel O'Neill , once again , downloaded into his brain the Ancients' knowledge , we were not able to save him. He should have taken over command, after Hammond's departure. "

Jack noted the sadness of the colonel, at the mention of his alter ego .

" Do you have lost the Battle of Antarctica? "

" No, we won. But the stasis box, where colonel O'Neill was kept, had been destroyed during the final assault. "

" Oh I see. Here, Thor rescued me . "

Sam said nothing.

"Well, I 'm glad to ear for you. The SGC was not the same after his death. "

" I know exactly what you mean. And, reviewing Kawalsky, also, gave me a shock. "

Sam noted for her the use of " also " but did not mentioned it.

"Sir, I 'd like to meet Samantha Carter to discuss some details with her. "

Jack stood up suddenly and turned his back to Carter. On him to dominate his feelings. He slowly turned to the woman . She could see sadness and pain on his face. Sam instantly recognized mourning. He lost his own Carter.

" Dr. Carter is not available, I'm afraid. "

"I'm sorry , sir. "

Sam noticed something she had not seen before. When general O'Neill had put his left hand on his hip , his ring sent a ray of light. Given the hostile attitude of the general first , followed by the control of his feelings , Sam understood fast enough that Dr Carter was dead - or maybe was she Dr O'Neill ?

"When did she die ? " she asked softly.

Jack , staring at his feet since he was standing , looked up in a quick movement . He looked at Carter.

"Six months ago. How did you guess ? "

" First of all, because she should have been one of the first person to come and see me, in order to check my comments and ask me to explain the process - If she had not already discovered herself. Then I served with Colonel O'Neill for seven years. I am - I was - one of the people to know him quite well. "

Jack nodded, he understood where she was going. This Sam also knew and lost a Jack, in her own world.

" You both were - a couple ? " Jack asked .

"No, sir" she only answered .

Jack realized that Carter no longer wanted to speak about ger relationship with another O'Neill , because even if they were not a couple, they were close. Close enough to make her terribly sad because of the loss. They both lost their lover and were in front of some alternate person.

* * *

_I hope that it is readable. I've made some changes to make things clearer, from French into English._

_Feel free to ask or say if there is a big mistake, I'll try to do my best to correct ;) Thanks_


	5. Miss Yansouni

_I corrected last chapter, I tried to make it simple and easier to read. I apologize for inconvenience._

_To Agrainne24 : This is for you, you'll understand ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Miss Yansouni**

Jack left Carter's cell after having asked a lot of questions about her world. Her history seemed true : how Kawalsky had been saved - after a long detention while he was a host, the intervention of the Tok'ra to release him , Carter 's research on the different uses of the Stargate , O'Neill 's death , Carter's capture by Fifth and her release, Anubis' attacks against Tau'ri , etc. Jack could not ear more because it reminded him memories of his own experiences.  
General O'Neill went to Dr. Fraiser's lab , in order to verify blood and DNA results. Then, he would be able to call the White House . Even if he did not want to see Carter every day at the SGC , nothing was against giving them a permanent sanctuary . The President would even be delighted to find a Earth's leading expert on the Stargate.

He met Reynolds at the corner of a hallway.

" Sir, did you ask to search our guests' canteens and MALP ? "

" No, I confess. I didn't have much time for that. Why ? "

" Because they were full of stuff and perhaps have they bring useful things ? "

Jack ran a hand over his face again . It was a sign of tiredness, more and more common to him.

"I'm going to ask, I see you later . "

"By the way, I met Teal'c. He told me that he left CJ under Miss Yansouni's care, for the morning . "

" Great, thank you . "

Jack was relieved by Miss Yansouni as CJ could not go to a traditional kindergarten.  
He tried a daycare one day, a few months before his wife's death and it was a disaster . The little girl was advanced for her age and despite her babbling , the teacher had said she had a lot of imagination , she expressed through songs and drawings. She refers to a magic ring - Jack pretended to be in a cartoon - as well as a gray alien , named Thor - then Jack spoke of Marvel + "ET" movie night. It was clear that CJ could not attend in a conventional school as she did not understand that she would withhold secrets. With the permission of the Pentagon , Jack had opened a daycare in less restricted access levels for staff children .  
Miss Evie Yansouni was a young Canadian woman. She was a pretty young brunette , long haired and blue eyed girl, very dedicated to her work and in the secret of Stargate program . She looked after the well-being and development of young children. Jack was not alone in needing a daycare close to his office, all families were delighted with the opening of this class.  
And even if the daycare was at level -12 , access was restricted to only SGC staff to ensure the safety of children and their teacher . She started the morning with fun activities , such as learning numbers and reading, openness to other languages, etc. The afternoon was spent napping and crafts . The center was large enough to allow children to have fun , because outside access was prohibited.  
Jack found Miss Yansouni in French course - as she had a Mom from Quebec, it was easy for her . She paused , allowing children to stretch their legs.

" General ! Morning, how are you ? "

"I'm fine , thank you and you ? "

" Very well , indeed " she replied , with a frank smile .

This woman was a ray of sunshine . She was gentle and kind, she always had a smile , she was full of energy and was always trying to find new ideas for children. Jack had to admit that his wife had found the perfect girl , the day she had nominated her for the job.

" How is CJ ? "

" Oh, she's fine and is still not very talkative but Mr. Teal'c said she had eaten a lot this morning and she told him about her last night dream . "

" Do not take it personally but she speaks only to Teal'c, Daniel and I ... "

"I 'm not worried. She's smart, but with what she went through , it 's hard to trust strangers . "

The young woman had stated this as a fact , she expressed no feeling at all and Jack was grateful . He was tired of emotional testimony . He knew that people were thinking good, but this constant supply of compassion was too much for him. It was a constant reminder of his mourning .  
Jack wanted to turn the page and move forward. He was waiting for the day he could think of Her, or could say her name without feeling the hole in his chest. Six months was too early but he wanted to go forward. However , the arrival of another Carter was not going to help . He would have to look at her and deal with his loss every day . Furthermore, he could not hide forever CJ . His daughter will eventually cross the way of this other Sam, which looked like her mom. Jack tried to sweep that thought - it was too hard .

Jack watched the children playing and laughing. CJ ran to him to give him a big hug.


	6. New assignment

_Thank everyone for the reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - New Assignment**

Exams soon confirmed Kawalsky and Carter's identities. Jack left Janet's lab and he went to his office to call the President .  
As expected, he was more than delighted to have a new astrophysicist , graded , back to the SGC .

"I would like to have twenty of Carters but for now, one is enough for me " said the most powerful man in the world .

He would arrange to give Carter and Kawalsky their identities back, as if they were returning from long mission, classified at the highest level . They discussed the terms and uses of newcomers and Jack hung up. He was happy to be able to give a sanctuary and a second chance to those people - but he was not found of the idea of seeing Carter everyday.

General summoned Daniel and Teal'c, Carter and Kawalsky for a briefing. Sam gave Daniel and Teal'c a hug and both men were visibly filled with emotion. Once everyone installed, Jack spoke.

"The president agrees to welcome you here , in place of your deceased double. Since there is no entropy, it will make our job easier. Your records will be updated, it will show now that you had been declared MIA and that you are back. Kawalsky , since your rank had not changed , no problem for you. But for you , Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, we 're going to have a small ceremony . "

" I beg your pardon, sir ? " Carter asked.

"The president wants you to be officially promoted as lieutenant-colonel in front of all the base to make it more " credible " . He also wants me to give you your wings. But it will not change anything for you."

"It would be an honor to be decorated by you, Sir. It is what should have happened to me . "

"But, what happened ? " Daniel asked .

"Um , Colonel O'Neill had filed the application for my promotion to General Hammond and it was granted. He would have given me this award as a symbolic gesture when he would have took the SGC's lead, but he died. "

"I'm so sorry. Did Hammond take care of it? " Daniel asked .

" Absolutely, but it was great, I adore Hammond. "

Sam looked at her hands crossed on the table. Daniel felt the discomfort of the young woman and avoided looking at Jack . Teal'c looked thoughtful and Charlie watched the scene, uncomfortable.

" Okay, now this is set , let's you take assignments. Carter, you'll lead SG1 , but your off world missions will only be punctual. Indeed , Dr. Carter was leading R&D. The President wishes you to follow her steps on her work , not to mention your own researches. Kawalsky will integrate a team SG. So he's assigned to yours, colonel. He will go with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c to bring you what you need. Any questions? "

" Yes , sir. First of all, thank you for accepting us in your base. And secondly, when do we start ? " Sam asked

" As soon as possible , why?"

"Because I think we'll have to find a home. "

"Harriman will make the search for both of you, if you want. "

" Very well indeed, thank you, sir. "

Jack dismissed everyone and locked himself in his office. He spent the rest of the day to deal with the administration of the SGC. It remained his door shut to avoid Carter. Indeed, the president wanted - and nothing could be refused to this man - Lieutenant-Colonel Carter to officially take the place of 2IC - informally held by Reynolds for several months.

Jack had also asked Daniel to take care of his daughter after school. Then he returned home late . Teal'c and his best friend had ordered pizza and watched over CJ , while she was already asleep .

" Hi Jack! " Daniel said.

" O'Neill ! "

" Hi guys ! "

To Daniel, Jack looked exhausted and he offered him a slice of pizza . Jack uncapped a beer and sat in the lounge with his friends.

"You look like tired , Jack" Daniel said softly.

"I guess. "

"Do you want to talk about her? "

Jack looked down, at the bottle in his hands , thinking about what to say. He knew he had to express his feelings but he clearly was not good at it . He sat quietly for a moment and then, began to speak.

"I do not know if I could bear to see her every day, I really think about it since this morning. I also worry about CJ. "

"This is understandable, Jack. You need to think of your daughter's well being. But try to be soft on her. Sam's situation is similar to yours."

"They were not -"

"A couple ? It does not mean she's not sad about the loss of him. You and CJ need time. First of all, learn to know this Carter. About CJ, we'll find a way and I'm sure Evie could baby-sit if you need ! "


	7. A shadow

_Thanks for the reviews ;) All questions would find their answers in time :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A shadow**

The days that followed, Sam wondered if her new CO was not trying to avoid her. She had never managed to discuss with him, he also never took her phone calls. She was forced to contact him by email in order to obtain equipment for her lab. Charles had helped to rearrange the furniture in Dr. Carter's lab. Her personal belongings had been carefully deposited in a box and Sam carried it into general's office. As he fled at every moves she made , she placed the box on his desk . She recognized a picture of Charlie , similar to the one Colonel O'Neill had. However, a photo was unique to her : Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter on their wedding day . It made her think of the picture bring by that another Dr Carter, from the quantum mirror. Sam left the office with a heavy heart .

Jack send a note about Carter and Kawalsky's return. He wanted Harriman to take care of the ceremony for Carter , not wanting to get involved. He knew - and Daniel reminded him - he could not avoid her forever. He was just trying to get used to her presence and resume his former habits. For now, Colonel Carter was his subordinate - as his wife before they married. He must put aside his feelings for his wife and find a professional relationship with the new Carter.

Ten days after her arrival, Samantha Carter officially get promoted to lieutenant-colonel, emotionally, especially when the general changed her stripes on the uniform . She saluted him, eyes shining with unshed tears . To regain good habits, SG1 decided to go party downtown but Jack declined the invitation , using work as an excuse. Daniel knew it was not true but did not force his friend. He also knew he would spend the evening with little CJ at home.

Sam tried to ignore General's shadow and to have fun, but she was sad. Even if she had not lost a husband , she had lost a friend and love of her life. She also had to deal with Jack's presence, that's why she can't really be mad at General O'Neill.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear Daniel talk to her. He put his hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Sorry Daniel , you were saying ? "

"I asked if Harriman had found you a place to live ? "

" No, everything is either too big or too small, according to him " Sam sighed .

"Something is bothering you , Sam ? "

The woman was surprised by this familiarity. It did not bother her , on the contrary because Daniel was the only one to treat her as the person she was. She would not have been surprised , it was typical of him . He took people as they came with their luggage, their qualities and defects. Except that now , Sam's biggest flaw was being Sam, precisely .

"I do not think it's wise complaining about my CO with his best friend " she said with a sheepish smile.

" No, indeed. But if you had a friend in trouble with her boss, I would be quite willing to listen to the story and give some tips . " Daniel then winked at her.

" I see," Sam said, grinning at Daniel . " Let's say my friend - um - Amanda works as a scientist in a secret facility."

"Mmmm " Daniel nodded , inviting her to continue.

" And his boss - um let's say - Richard, he is kind of administrator but not scientific at all, you see what I mean ? "

" Yes, former military type. "

" Indeed ! Amanda has just arrived in this laboratory and her boss avoids her like the plague when she needs to talk to him about her research, do you follow ? "

" Absolutely ! And do we know why Richard flees your friend ? "

"Probably - and that's just my theory - because Amanda looks like the late Richard's wife . "

Daniel wrinkled his nose .

" Nothing is simple in your story ! And Amanda, how is she dealing with everything ? "

" She suffers a lot because, you can't' guess ! Richard also looks like someone my friend loved ! "

Sam had hesitated on the last word, but she had to be honest with her new/old friend .

" So it is not easy for her either, she feels rejected by this man while the other man she knew was - ? "

" Less cold and less distant with her, I guess. "

"Maybe, Richard needs time to get used to her. He must have been very in love with his wife. I think he has feeling issues, dealing with your friend must be difficult. "

Sam nodded and finished her beer.

"Thank you , Daniel. "

Daniel took Sam back to the SGC, with the rest of SG1 and he decided to spend the night there.


	8. Solitude

_To Anonyma : Thank you so much for your reviews :) For Amanda & Richard, I knew it would lighten the chapter :p_

_Thanks all of you for the reviews :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Solitary Life**

Sam worked at reading and understanding Dr. Carter's researches. Writing was definitely hers and Sam felt like she would have written herself, without remembering doing so. It was disturbing because even her margin notes gave her that feeling. Both Carter had so much in common .  
Then, Carter played Jack's game and limited her contact with him. She barely left the lab , often spending the night there . She barely saw her team because its members were engaged in missions , as cover for other SG units. Kawalsky had some apprehensions resuming active duty, but as he was a gifted liaison officer , it allowed Daniel to use him to negotiate with new people.

Sam therefore spent her time alone , receiving few visits . And when she received , it was always SG1 . Kawalsky said he was delighted to have been forced to go through the Gate again , he had missed off world missions more than he had anticipated . Daniel always brought samples of the planets he visited and sometimes came back with a gift for Sam. Teal'c was similar to the one Sam had left, silent but protective of her . He did not need to tell her how happy he was , she had understood by his courtesies ans kindness.

The rest of the base had greeted her and Charles , as if they were really returned after a long absence. However, conversations stopped on their way. The commissary, usually so lively, was frightfully calm when SG1 entered . Sam decided she had neither the time nor the will to deal with that. Actually , her biggest concern was to catch up on Dr Carter's work. But, the only person she would like to have by her side was the same one who tried to avoid her . General O'Neill was the only man in the SGC refusing to approach her.

One morning , several weeks after the promotion , the President called General O'Neill. He wanted to review about the survivors of alternative Earth. Jack assured that everything was going well for Kawalsky. The President also worried about Carter, but Jack remained elusive.

"Jack, I know it must be difficult for you but your late wife's research were important. Nobody equals her smartness, except an "alternate Carter". She's the only one to know how worked her logic. Her work is invaluable both for the Earth's defense and for new weapons."

"Mr. President , I simply had no time to read her reports or briefing with her. "

" Listen, I know you loved your wife very much and I cann't imagine the pain it must be to see her face again , without her being your wife. But I beg you, our planet needs her. "

" Well sir, I'll do my best . "

" I know you, Jack and I trust you . "

" Thank you, Mr President. "

Jack hung up the phone and decided to go see Carter in her lab and schedule a meeting with her, in order to update on her work, position and duties.  
Sam was in the middle of reading a notebook laid beside her . Her hair was messy and she held a pencil between her teeth. Jack stood at the entrance of the lab, heavy heart . Sam had not even heard his footsteps in the hallway , she was in the reading of the other Sam's notes. After a moment, Jack struck the doorway and watched Sam answering, without raising her head towards him. He did not move. The scientist had to exit her reading to understand why her visitor had not come in.

" Sir ! " Sam said, jumping to her feet to greet him.

" At ease, Carter. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to ask if we could talk. "

" What about , sir? " Sam asked , worried.

"We need to review on your work. I am free at 2pm, what about you ? "

" I'll do my best to release me , sir. "


	9. String theory

Thanks for the reviews ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - String theory**

Carter went to the briefing room, as scheduled . Jack arrived a few moments later and invited her to sit . As expected, Carter chose Dr. Carter's former chair. Jack had anticipated and had closed both his face and heart. Every move Carter made was a constant reminding of his wife.

" Well, that 's been a few weeks since you arrived. I wanted to know how things are going so far ? "

"I do my best to read all Dr. Carter's report - She was a brilliant woman . "

Jack snorted .

"You are admiring your own smartness. "

"Oh no, sir, I didn't mean -"

Jack shook his hand.

"I know, Carter. Please continue . "

" Dr. Carter was close to know , like me, how to use the Stargate for traveling from realities to realities. "

"Is it true ? She never mentioned."

"Indeed, in the margins of her notes, she wrote that she was not sure enough of her discovery to discuss with you. "

Jack crossed his hands on the conference table . Sam continued.

" She knew it however interested you. But she didn't have enough evidence. She did not even understand herself the ins and outs , she did not want to bore you with the technical details. "

" But you're going to take care of that , aren't you ? "

Jack put his brown eyes on Sam. The scientist doesn't know what to say . So she asked another question .

" Do you want me to , sir ? "

"Will it be her words or yours ? "

" Both , sir. I resumed and I corrected the wrong data . Most of the report is hers , but I 'll summarize ."

Jack swallowed and Sam watched his Adam's apple move. He was touched, Sam took a deep breath and opened the report and decided to start.

" The multiverse theory of quantum physics posits the existence of parallel universes. An infinite number of ever-growing alternate realities that exist concurrently with our own. The theory holds that anything that can happen, will happen. If not in this reality, than in another. We're part of a metha-verse , in which individual sub-universes continually been generated. Our own experience with the quantum mirror proves this part. Realities can exist where we never defeated the Goa'uld or the Stargate program went public and so on. " **

Jack nodded to signify that he followed , almost .

" An unidentified bold of energy's pike should disturb the wormhole for a deviation of the subspace matter stream enough to create a black hole or a singularity. The subspace matter stream's structure may tear , and it's this rift in the space-time continuum that would allow the travel from one to another meta-verse . However, contrary to what one might think, the journey between gates isn't instantaneous . It takes an average of 0.3 seconds. However, the trip could last up to 3.1 seconds. " **

Sam closed the folder and folded her hands over it.

" There she was right, it is the time that Kawalsky and myself have set . "

Sam watched the proud profile of the general. He stared straight ahead , but he seemed conscious of being scanned by Carter. She saw the tears in his eyes. For some reason, Sam didn't understand what could affect the man to the evocation of a scientific report , he hated that . She left him time to recover , but she forced herself to talk to him.

" Sir ? "

"Um, excuse me Carter, I was lost in my thoughts. It's good work , Doctor. "

Jack realized what he had said , when the word had left his lips.

" I beg your pardon, Carter. "

" Don't worry, Sir , I don't blame you. I'm also doctor but it's appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. I myself have called you colonel a couple of time, force of habit . "

Jack turned his gaze toward Sam, also for the detail . The sweetness in her voice had upset him. He had not imagined , in addition of seeing her face - and guess her body under her BDU - to hear the warm and pleasant voice of his late wife in this kind of situation.

* * *

_** Part of the explanation is from episode 9 * 13 " Ripple Effect" - These are not my words, but Carter's._


	10. Weird demand

**Chapter 10 - Weird demand**

Sam had explained some theoretical astrophysics concepts to her CO before asking to leave the room .

" Carter, wait a moment, please. "

Sam was about to rise but settled back in her seat properly .

" Sir ? "

" Carter , I have to be honest with you. "

" What's going on, sir ? Have you changed your mind , would you send Kawalsky and me back ? "

Sam stood up , struggling to hide her growing anxiety.

" Carter "

" Or just me because of what I represent ? Oh my God , I knew it wouldn't work ! "

Before she lost absolute control of herself or made herself ridiculous , Jack stood up. He grabbed her elbow and invited her to sit down. The contact was almost electric , but he wanted to calm her .

" Carter, it's not about you. "

Sam looked up and Jack smiled. He sat back in his chair. Again, he crossed his hands on the conference table .

" Now you know that Dr. Carter and I were married. I think this is what differs the most between our universes. "

Sam nodded but she confessed for herself she didn't know where he was leading her.

" A few years after the program began , Major Carter and I were tested positive as Zatarc . "

"Same here. "

" We had to confess to her father that we were sharing feelings for each other, but he knew that we had never broken the frat regs. "

"We had to talk to Anise about that."

"I guess it was easier " Jack said, with a smile .

"I don't know, sir. It was quite strange to have to confess our feelings so Anise wouldn't open the Colonel's skull, in order to save me. "

"I grant you that, Carter. "

" Well, we loved each other but it never went further, because our respective grades, sir. "

"I know, it could have end up like this here, but I did not want to let her go. We began an affair shortly after. We didn't really know what to do. We talked a lot and we decided to wait until we found a solution. "

" But ? " Carter asked.

"But when Major Carter got pregnant , we had to find an idea and fast ! She resigned , asking to take a research position at the SGC. Of course, her skills didn't allow the President to refuse her anything . "

She froze her smile, understanding where the man was leading the discuss.

" Later, when it was no longer possible to deny it, she announced her pregnancy. Our daughter Cassandra Janet - we call her CJ - was born a little less than four years ago. I had married her mother shortly after her birth . We had a big party for both events . That was perfect until - "

Jack paused, unable to pronounce the words, but Carter understood perfectly well.

"I know, sir. How's your daughter ? "

" She's fine. She doesn't speak a lot to new people but shows smartness."

" You see me happy . "

"What I wanted to ask you is -"

Jack stood up and took a few steps , turning around to face the glass partition . Finally, he placed himself in front of the Gate, hands crossed in his back.

" CJ is used to move relatively freely in the base with Daniel and Teal'c or myself. Since you arrived , I've limited her visits. I don't want her to cross your way by accident. "

" Oh sure , sir, I understand. I would make sure to close the door and if you want , I could develop a technique to know when to come out with the help of cameras. "

" No, Carter I refuse to ask you this. In addition , it would be unprofessional to ask you to adjust your schedule to CJ's. No, what I wanted to ask you is more - personal. "

Sam stood up and came to stand beside him. She heard him breath in as to give himself courage.

" Carter , I'll explain to her as simply as possible who you are , but I would like to introduce you. However, don't think it might be anything else. I just want her to be aware of your presence and after that, everyone resume to a life as normal as possible. "

" Of course, sir. I totally understand. I'll do my best not to cross her way too often. "

Jack turned his head slightly and thanked Colonel Carter, straight as an arrow next to him.

"When do you want me to meet your daughter ? "

" I'll talk with her tonight at dinner. I'll give her the night to think of the idea. I'll talk with with her tomorrow morning and I 'll let you know. "

"Great. Send me an email if you want. Can I leave , sir? "

Jack gave his agreement and looked at her, going out of the room .


	11. Father and Daughter

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews I had ;) I know chapters are short, but it's easy for me to translate and correct ;) Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Father and Daughter**

General O'Neill couldn't concentrate on his equipments orders until the rest of the day. The conversation he had with his 2IC played in the loop in his head. She was surprisingly calm and concentrated . He knew he was asking something extremely difficult. He realized soon after her departure, she would meet the daughter she could have had with her own Colonel, if things had been different. It would break her heart and Jack knew how it was unfair . But didn't Teal'c say once that the only reality that mattered was their own? In this case, his daughter's welfare should be placed above all. Above his own welfare and even above Colonel Carter's feelings - above everything, really everything , indeed .

In the late afternoon , Jack decided to leave and go get his daughter from the daycare . The little CJ threw herself into his arms and he lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather . He grabbed the little pink backpack , passing on his left shoulder . CJ took the same side to release his right hand.

"So , sweetie. What's new ? " he asked, kissing her forehead and stroked her cheek.

CJ decided to explain with her childhood words to her father what Evie had made them do to fill the day. As they left the nursery , Jack ignored that in surveillance room , Sam watched . She wanted to get ready to see the General's daughter . She refused to get overwhelmed by feelings in front of them. She had done well because she found the little CJ absolutely beautiful. Despite the poor quality of the video, she could guess fine blond hair , similar to hers when she was a child . Shortly after , she went to her lab to finalize some reports for the president.

Jack pulled into his driveway and get his daughter inside their house. He let her play in her room while tidying his house. His wife had always been very organized. When she was alive , the house was always in order. Sam refused to be overwhelmed by CJ's toys. After her death , Jack had made a point of honor not to be overwhelmed . He was as organized as he could be but Daniel had seen him doing much progress. A little later , Jack called his daughter , while dinner was cooking . They sat in the lounge, the girl on the couch as he was sitting on the coffee table.

" Sweetheart, Daddy needs to talk to you about something. I want you to listen carefully . "

CJ looked at him with her big blue eyes , waiting for him to explain.

" I told you we wouldn't see Mom anymore. "

" She's gone with the stars " CJ confirmed .

" It's true. But at work, I received a visit from a woman who looks like her a lot . "

"She looks like my Mommy ? " the little girl asked, frowning.

"Yes."

" But - she's not my Mommy ? " CJ asked , still frowning.

" No, sweetie . "

" Is she someone 's mother ? "

Jack was surprised by the question but he answered no . The girl seemed to think .

" What's her name ? "

" Her name is Samantha but I think you can call her Sam ."

Jack thought that the benefit at her age was that for her , Mother 's name was Mom , so she wouldn't link with the other Sam after a few years .  
Jack dined with his daughter , struggling a bit with her for vegetables but he felt happy. CJ had a strong character , she always knew what she wanted but she always obeyed her father. He never need to raise his voice too often.

For her part, Sam was still sleeping at the SGC because nothing suited to a Colonel, according to Harriman . He had found an apartment for Charles and it was decided that he would dwell with Teal'c . Sam had heard that they had experimented with letting the jaffa live by himself once but it hadn't been a success. Jack hoped with a roommate of the same team, it would be better.  
Sam dined at the mess quickly , and get back to work for a part of the night .

The next morning, while he was preparing his daughter , Jack spoke again about Sam.

" Do you want to meet my new friend?"

"Samantha ? "

Jack smiled.

" Yes , Samantha . "

The little girl took a pensive look , just like her mother used to have when thinking.

"Okay. Is she going to give me a gift for my birthday? "

"Princess, wait to meet her. If you like her, we'll see if she can come . "

Jack served her a bowl of cereal - Froot Loops , like her father. Sam used to gently mocked them in the morning , saying that their daughter took them to 50 /50.

When General O'Neill came to the base after dropping CJ at daycare, he passed by Sam's lab and found her, her head in her arms, sprawled on her desk. He came in and shook her gently . She stood up suddenly, a sheet of paper glued on the cheek .

" Sir ? Is it morning already ? " she asked , once stood at attention.

" Carter, do me a favor, stop greeting me like that. And yes, it's morning already."

Sam watched him and found no trace of mockery on his face .

"Go get some rest in your quarters and come to see me when you would have rest for at least two hours. "

He turned his heels and left the lab. Sam obeyed, knowing he was right. To be effective, she needed some rest .


	12. Amazing discoveries

_Thanks for the reviews ;) A special big one to mmkbrook for her kindness ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Amazing discoveries**

Later , Sam found her CO in his office. She knocked on the door and waited to be invited to enter.

" Carter ! You look better ! " Jack said .

He didn't smile , he just found that Sam seemed less tired than earlier.

" Thank you, sir. "

Jack invited the woman to come in and shut the door behind her. She sat in the chair indicated by the General.

" Carter, following our meeting yesterday , I spoke with my daughter. She's ready to meet you. I wondered if we could do it tonight before I left the base with CJ. If you agree with that? "

" Yes, sir. "

" Okay, I'll take her from daycare then, we'll meet you in your lab. "

" Don't you want us to meet at the daycare ? It would be better for her in a familiar environment , where she feels safe. "

" This is a great idea , Carter ! "

Sam smiled softly and returned to her duties . She had to occupy her mind while waiting for the meeting. She waited with impatience but she also feared that moment . Daniel had invited her to lunch with SG1 at the mess .

"Jack told me he was going to introduce CJ to you. Aren't you too stressed ? " the archaeologist asked .

Kawalsky and Teal'c looked up to their team leader, all eyebrows raised, making Sam laugh.

" You should see your faces , guys! "

Daniel turned his head towards them and laughed too.

"Do you train at night in your living room? " he asked, pointing out the two men with his forefinger.

" Haha, very funny! " Charles said .

Sam turned her head to fix the archaeologist.

" To answer Daniel , yes the General asked me to meet CJ tonight. I'm afraid that I - at least my likeness - could disturbed the little girl."

"Jack has told her that you weren't her mom. She's very smart , she seemed to have understood pretty well . "

"What did he say about her mother's death ? " asked Charles to Daniel .

" He explained that her mother had gone to join the stars and they wouldn't see her again. "

"Wow , tough. And how did she react ? " Sam worried.

" As good as possible. Jack always talk to her about Sam, so she will not forget. He doesn't want to make it taboo. "

Sam nodded. The General was very smart.

" Daniel , how is she dead? " Sam asked very gently , so as not to be heard from the other tables .

Daniel watched her intently , eyes slightly narrowed. He decided to tell her the whole story .

"Well, she was captured by a replicator. "

" Fifth ? "

Daniel nodded , remembering that Sam had had a similar experience, except she was alive .

" He held her captive for a moment. He broke her neck and he left her on Orilla. We found her body and Thor teleported us back to his ship. However, we don't really know why Fifth killed her. "

" When I was with him, he made me believe in a so-called perfect life. When I realized that he invaded my mind again, he offered me to get on with my life under his care. When I refused, he warned the if I didn't comply, I would live there unhappily for the rest of my life. I declared that if Fifth really had a shred of humanity and truly loved me, I would be free. In the meantime, Thor had found a weapon against his species. Fifth left me on Orilla where Daniel and Teal'c found me . When I returned back to Earth , the Colonel had died. "

Daniel remained pensive for a moment .

" Here, Thor interfaced with Jack's mind, hoping he would provide a weapon, then he removed the Ancient knowledge from then-Colonel O'Neill's brain. Do you know if your Jack could have helped ? "

" I must confess, I don't know. Thor wanted to save Colonel O'Neill but he failed , he said the stasis box was too damaged , but he gave us back his body . "  
Sam seemed to think of something .

" Daniel , do you think Thor would have been able to wake the Colonel long enough to build the weapon then he would be - dead ? "

"If our realities are so close , it would seem logical , right? Jack was so close to death when Thor stopped the interface between his ship and Jack's mind."

Sam nodded. After all, according to this theory , the Colonel would have died after saving humanity once again . Still a heroic act, but the last.

"A question remains concerning Fifth " added Sam " Why did he let me live but yours killed your Sam? "

"Our replicator was certainly less merciful and humane than yours, Colonel Carter" Teal'c said .

"This is a theory that holds" Sam said, leaning her head on the side.

" If we go there, how your Thor was able to save the General as our Colonel didn't survived ? " Charles said .

"It's certain that we'll never have the answers. I don't think wise to think about that too much. By the way Sam , why don't you read the report on Dr. Carter ? "

" Daniel I tried , but it's classified. I could have attempt to hack, but I told myself that if it was so protected, there must be a reason. And, it's not very serious when you arrive in a new job. "

They finished their lunch talking about lighter things and Sam went back to her lab.


	13. Meeting

_Thank you all for the reviews ;) This is the moment you were waiting for so long ! Enjoy and review pls :D_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Meeting**

As agreed, Jack met Sam in her lab, before rising to search CJ . He knocked to make himslef known and Sam tidy her desk before leaving.

"Are you ready, Carter? "

" Yes, sir . Let's go! "

Jack let her pass before him, and they took the elevator. Sam didn't know what to say and Jack dared not speak . At level -12, the doors opened and Sam took a deep breath . Jack had noticed her nervousness but said nothing . He understood and admitted that she did her best to hide her feelings. If he hadn't know another Carter as well, Jack could have tell she had none. Of course , he knew that Colonel O'Neill had trained her very well .

Jack ran his badge to access the corridor leading to the daycare. The decor instantly changed from gray to pastel colors. Drawings adorned the walls. Sam noticed that several storage rooms had been refurbished into classroom , canteen and dormitory. A kind of small kitchen was between the two parts , to allow staff to prepare meals and snacks for children .

" How many people work here? " Sam asked.

"Evie Yansouni , the teacher with her young assistant and two people from the mess take turns to cook. "

Sam said nothing, only following her CO. Jack stopped and turned to face her .

"I know, you think that I use the SGC's resources for personal use but learn that I'm not the only to take advantage of this classroom. "

" Oh no, sir ! On the contrary, I think you could easily afford to hire someone to take care of your daughter, but you have chosen to serve all families , even the less fortunate. It's very noble of you , even if it's from a personal interest . That doesn't remove from the beauty of the gesture. "

"Oh" Jack said, surprised by Colonel's reaction.

Miss Yansouni was cleaning the small desks as CJ was the last pupil in the room. The little girl was coloring , humming a lullaby she was earing from a small stereo system on Evie's desk . From time to time , Evie looked up to check that CJ was fine. Jack often observed them in silence, not betraying his presence immediately. This day doesn't deviated from the rule , despite Sam's presence. While she was staring at the room - trying to ignored the military strictness, Miss Yansouni's voice echoed in the room .

"Is everything okay, CJ ? " she asked .

The little girl looked at her and nodded. Evie smiled but wasn't vexed from the lack of loud answer , she was used to . The young woman moved and put her hand on CJ's head.

"What are you drawing? "

To her surprise , CJ replied : "I draw a picture for Sam ."

"Who's Sam? " Evie asked .

" My new 2IC" Jack said, emerging from the shadows .

Miss Yansouni put a hand on her heart.

"General O'Neill, you scared me! "

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Sam's here to meet CJ . "

" Would you like me to leave the three of you ? "

Jack nodded with a smile. He didn't want to dismiss the teacher but as she offered to leave , it surely would suit everyone. Sam stepped into the room, at Jack's call . Miss Yansouni stood frozen , making the link with the late Mrs. O'Neill.

"Yes, I 'd better leave you " said Evie, then nodded at Sam " ma'am. "

Sam bowed at her in return and tried to smile while CJ was watching her. CJ heard Sam's voice and she turned her head, when she recognized her . Sam was stunned by CJ's face as by her eyes - blue , like hers . She looked like her so much, her heart sank in her chest.

CJ got up from her little chair and approached Sam, Jack watched her without interfering. She motioned Sam to stoop to her height.

" Hello CJ , I 'm Sam ."

" Hello Sam ."

CJ stroked the Colonel's face and said "You don't look like mum that much. Your hair is shorter and she had no scar , here."

The girl smiled as she passed her little fingers on a thin scar Sam had on the cheek - a gift from the Shavadai . Considering how long she had the scar, it had bleached and seemed almost invisible but CJ had noticed immediately.

"Well, this is for you!" CJ said giving her drawing to Sam

" Thank you !" Sam said , uncertain before the sheet.

"It's the Gate, with stars around ! "

" I recognized , it is very successful ! Thanks! "

" You must keep it in your lab Carter , it shouldn't leave the base " Jack said, softly.

" Or my quarters , anyway. I've nowhere to live " Sam answered with a smile.

CJ grabbed Sam's hand and made her visiting the classroom. Jack was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He watched her daughter talk to Sam as she had never done with strangers.


	14. Reduced workforce

_To Anonyma : Your message was so... just... wow ! I was very touched, thank you so much !_

_Thank you all for the reviews :D This is some action in the story ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Reduced workforce**

A few weeks after her meeting with CJ , Sam hadn't changed her habits but the general had, on his side. He left CJ wander off in the SGC . She had met Sam a few times in the mess or the briefing room , more rarely in the General's office. CJ always addressed to Sam her most beautiful smiles . She spoke to her as a close friend , as if she had always known her . Sam tried not to get involved but it was getting harder and harder , she was found of the little girl . Jack always watched them from the corner of his eye but the way Sam contemplated his daughter was benevolent, almost maternal . They had adopted one another and Jack was happy that his daughter could grow with a strong feminine image .

Sam had seen CJ once in the mess with Daniel and Teal'c . The two men took care of the girl , as if she was their own . Teal'c played the plane with the fork, to get her to eat while Daniel tried to negotiate with her. Obviously, that day , she had decided to eat her chocolate pudding before her peas . She ended up pouting, arms crossed. However , hearing her father's footsteps and voice in the hallway, she opened her mouth so Teal'c could give her the vegetables. Sam chuckled to see them .

Janet Fraiser, meanwhile, was one of the few to hold off Sam. She had nothing to complain about her but, unlike the general, she had no obligation to see her every day. She was not used to this "evil twin" and she didn't want to replace her best friend. Her own death in Carter's universe hadn't helped in bringing the two women. They always greeted cordially but thas was all.

However, these last days, Janet hadn't really had time to think about her, she had to cope with a gastroenteritis outbreak. The SGC's staff was reduced and the General had placed the base in restricted access. Janet examined very quickly teams at their return from off world. Contacts with the outside world were rare, soldiers were allowed to leave on Janet's medical advice.

Sam had gone to the infirmary just to leave the base for some shopping . She had refused the apartment that she was offered because she finally was satisfied of her life at the SGC . She had no one to see out, anyway. She didn't want to live Dr. Carter's life.

"It's good Colonel , you can go, but don't delay" Fraiser said.

" Thank you, Doctor " Sam replied .

Janet had almost invite her to call her by her first name but refrained. Sam left the base after a few minutes. She went to the mall to buy a few things , including clothing , hygiene products and cosmetics, sweets, etc . After a busy half-day , Sam returned to base by taxi, as she had left .

At the SGC, when taking the second elevator , Sam went with three unidentified officers. They greeted her politely and she smiled shyly. As she had an armful of bags , she asked them to press the level -21 button . She was surprised as they stop at -12 . However, they went out to the desired level , with a normal attitude, badge in hand. Two levels down , Sam decided to go back to see what was going to daycare, something was wrong.

When she stepped off the elevator , Sam found very strange to see the main hall into darkness . She put her bags in a corner and moved as quietly as possible. The three men took the children and Miss Yansouni hostage. Sam listened a little and realized that other men had infiltrated the SGC , children serve as currency. Sam found a computer in a the storage room in the hallway. She triggered protocol "Foxtrot Alpha Six " which indicated an invasion. Although in this case , the invasion was earthly , it remained no less an organized gang who tried to take control of the base. She knew that the SGC would be closed immediately , General O'Neill would research to find out whence the alert came. If he checked the cameras, he might understand that the three men in the elevator with her were the cause of the problem.

When Sam heard a man's footsteps in the hallway, she hid in the small kitchen . The three men had probably not anticipated that the base would be closed so quickly. Thanks to her position , Sam could take the man in ambush. She knocked with a tin and locked him in another room . She took his gun - a Beretta and progressed cautiously towards the room where the children were gathered . She came to the classroom and she managed to attract Miss Yansouni's attention . Evie seemed relieved and she undertook to distract the kidnappers.


	15. Foxtrot Alpha Six

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews I always have ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Foxtrot Alpha Six**

Jack didn't understand immediately. The alert code had been activated and he didn't know where it came from . He found Harriman before a control console and he asked him to find the source .

"It's a computer at level -12 , sir. "

" From the daycare ? That's weird, is that a child could accidentally activate it ? "

"No sir , it's impossible , because Colonel Carter has activated the " Foxtrot Alpha Six " alert and she wouldn't have by accident. "

Jack realized that something serious had happened. He ran to the surveillance room and he asked to see Colonel Carter's latest images. The airman showed him Sam in the elevator with three unknown men.

" Who are they ? " Jack asked .

After checking the safety records , he confessed to the General that they were nobody.

"It's impossible ! How did they get there ? "

Jack froze when he saw Sam frantically press the button to go back to level -12 , where men stepped out.

"I must absolutely reach the daycare ! "

"It's impossible, sir . You know if the SGC is locked, this level is the highest where you can go . "

" Wait a second ! " Jack said, watching the images pass before his eyes.

He saw Carter sneak in the daycare, then typing on the keyboard. She looked up at the camera just before pressing the key. The look she gave to Jack - because he knew it was for him - froze his blood. He could barely distinguish her thereafter, because of the green emergency lighting . However, she had approached near enough to the camera to be seen . She gave him some signs that only SG1 leader knew . He then understood that other men were on the same team in the rest of the base. She warned him but she let him handle this problem while she was taking care of the three men. Subsequently, Jack thought seeing her knock a men.

"When was that ? "

"It's real time images , sir. "

Sam had entered the small classroom . She placed a finger on her mouth so that children wouldn't say anything . However, most of them were crying. They didn't understand what was happening and they were afraid of the dark . The teacher did her best to keep a calm and confident voice, but even with that, the children were terrified . Sam struck one of the men on the neck, with the Berretta's butt. He collapsed to the ground but the movement caught the attention of the last intruder. He grabbed CJ and used her as a human shield .

-"Miss Yansouni " Sam said, in a firm voice " lead the children out, please. "

Evie obeyed her and managed to take the kids in another room .

"Let the girl go with her friends ! " Sam ordered to the man.

" Never ! She's the general's daughter , she's more valuable than gold! "

" You're a lousy swine ! She's only a little girl, this is ... "

" Oh c'mon Colonel Carter ! I don't need your moral lesson ! "

Sam took advantage of his inattention - for only a second - to pull him in the arm . She caught CJ before she fell to the ground. She pressed the girl against her and turned to leave. The man held a pin pulled grenade in his hand. When he released it , Sam ran towards the exit , holding CJ as strong as possible. The blast threw them forward, but Sam managed to roll on herself not to crush the little girl.

While Jack summoned his best teams in the briefing room , a shock was felt . Very slight but enough to worry the general.

"Jack ? " Daniel asked .

The general was as white as a sheet. Teal'c, Daniel and Charles came quickly to surround him. Jack explained to them the situation in a few words. SG1 and 3 were responsible for collecting all the staff stuck in this portion of the base and control all identities in order to unmask the intruders. Jack decided to let them handle it , under Reynolds' command.

" Sir ? " Kawalsky asked.

"I 'm going upstairs to get my daughter, no matter how ! "

Facing the decided look his superior's face , Charles wished to accompany him . Jack refused firmly. Teal'c grabbed Kawalsky's arm.

" Let him go by himself. Our mission's also important, we must find and arrest criminals who infiltrated the SGC. "

Jack knew all the SGC's access. He worked here long enough to know where to go . He went to the armory to get a bulletproof vest , an automatic and a Zat . Then, he ascended to level -16 and opened the escape trapdoor to join CJ.


	16. Ascension

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews ;) _

_To answer to Anonyma : I'm aware that Janet's behaviour is quite surprising, but that'll make sense in few chapters :) Thank you for giving your opinion, I appreciate a lot ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Ascension**

Jack climbed the difficult few floors to level -12 . He was in a dark tunnel on an emergency scale and the ascent was long and painful . He struggled to breathe but focused on his goal : to save his daughter. He wasn't honest with himself, as a part of him worried about Carter. He climbed and finally came closer to his goal . He slowly opened the door. He breathed black smoke and so he coughed. Panic then crept into his heart. When the emergency generator was cut , he panicked a little more . But after a few moments , some neons took over . Jack realized that the intruder had been captured and that Reynolds had cut the invasion mode and restarted the conventional systems.

"Well done" he thought.

He heard child coughing coming from a room. He walked cautiously toward a small room that Miss Yansouni used as storage. He found no one but he suspected that children were hidden . He opened a closet and found some children entwined . They jumped on Jack, recognizing him .

"General !" the little voices cried .

Jack smiled and gave a hug to all of them. He didn't know the number of children that day at the daycare but he counted five tiny humans . He quickly walked around the room to check for intruders - but he found no one.

" Grab each others' hand , we'll get Miss Yansouni. "

Jack wanted to leave the room but the noise from the elevator caught his attention. He put the kids along the wall and took aim at the hallway. He saw SG1 stepping out the elevator.

" O'Neill " Teal'c announced , hands raised .

"T " Jack sighed , lowering his Beretta . " Daniel , pick up the kids! "

Daniel took the child by the first little hand that Jack gave him .

"Kids , you'll follow Dr. Jackson , he'll take you to see the kind Janet " Jack said.

Nobody said anything but everyone had noticed CJ's absence . While Daniel took his protected to the infirmary , knocks were heard in the room they had just left . A trunk was under a pile of rubble. Teal'c lifted the rubble, Jack aimed at the opening while Charles raised the lid. Miss Yansouni took a deep breath . Her small size allowed her to hide with another little girl . The boys helped them getting out.

"How many children did you have today? "

"Seven " Evie announced . "Where are they? "

" Five went with Daniel and a sixth is with you," Teal'c said , while Jack sat with his back to the wall.

"Where are CJ and Colonel Carter? " Evie asked , while Charles took the little girl in his arms.

"What happened?" Jack asked , without answering .

Evie told him what had happened until Sam's intervention and her decision to hide the children as she could.

" You have done well , Evie. Now, go down with Charles to the infirmary. I'll meet you there " the general ordered .

Charles gently pushed the teacher in the back, and the girl in his arms, towards the exit.

Jack went back to the hall to search the rubble, with Teal'c . Groans were heard . Jack ran and found the source of the noise . Heavy shelf fell on Carter. The two men managed to reach the woman. When they turned her, they found CJ in her arms. Carter had barrier with her body to protect the girl .

"Daddy ! " the little girl cried , a big smile on her face for her father.

She reached out and Jack grabbed her to tighten his daughter. She seemed unhurt. Teal'c noticed a tear rolling down Jack's cheek . On his side, he brought Colonel Carter, as she was still unconscious . Jack reported to Teal'c that Carter was bleeding from the head.

"We'll see the Doc ! Hurry up !" Jack said .

"Doctor Fraiser ! " Jack yelled as he entered the infirmary.

Janet turned and rushed to Teal'c . She forced him to put Sam on a bed and began her examination. She pulled the curtain and the medical team worked quickly.

After a while , the doctor left the area where Carter was installed .

" She's fine , sir. She'll have a headache for a few days. She also had a cracked rib. "

"Thanks Doc ! " Jack said, his daughter always in his arms.

" Can I ? " the doctor asked , holding out her arms to catch CJ for a quick check .

" This girl's in good shape, like all her classmates ! " Janet said with a big smile.

" I want to see Sam! " CJ decreed .

"I think Sam needs to rest , you'll see her tomorrow. "

"No, I want to give her a kiss ! Now !"

Janet shook her head at the girl's determination . "Her parents' character " she thought. Jack took CJ in his arms and walked towards Carter's bed. He tilted his daughter to kiss Sam's forehead. He gently stroked Carter's cheek with the back of his index finger and left the infirmary with CJ .


	17. Surprise visit

**Chapter 17 - Surprise visit**

Jack spent the evening at the SGC with his daughter. He refused to leave her alone after what happened. She slept on his lap while he was talking with the President. He had decided to shed light on the attack but also to strengthen security within the base. After reopening , only parents and designated staff would access the daycare.  
The President was a good man and this act disgusted him , he didn't understand how we could attack children.

"Mr President, Colonel Carter's heroism deserves our respect. She went back to stop the three men all alone and she managed to save the children " Jack said.

"She'll receive a decoration, don't worry, General. "

Jack smiled and hung up after saying goodbye to his boss. SG1 and 3 found him in his office for their briefing, CJ still sleeping on him. He absently stroked her skull while Reynolds was making a detailed report to his CO. His investigations revealed that a branch from the TRUST which launched a commando to prove to the government that the SGC was run by an incompetent and that security had many weaknesses .

"Well, I think we need to review security - but Carter saved us ! Concerning my command, it's a matter I'll only speak with the President ! "

"Jack , he trusts you, otherwise you wouldn't be leading the base" Daniel said.

" Is that true that Carter has mastered two men alone ? " Reynolds asked.

"It's quite true, but I think she would have knock out the third if he hadn't detonated the grenade . "

Jack had taken time to watch videos and with a good treatment, he could see the whole scene. He only regretted that this man died in the explosion, he would have loved to see his face when he would have told him that he had been beaten by a woman , even if she wasn't just a woman. Other members of the commando would be tried by a military tribunal. This idea pleased O'Neill.

Jack talked with his friends when the Gate was dialing in . Jack frowned. Teal'c helped to raise CJ so he can get up. Jack let his daughter to the jaffa , his own arms began to falter due to the escalation of the day. The small group went down into the control room.

" We are receiving an iDC ! It's a Tok'ra's code , sir. "

" Open the iris ! " Jack said, nervous about receiving this visitor.

He watched Jacob Carter walking from the wormhole. Harriman closed the iris after his passage . The Tok'ra greeted everyone and Jack motioned him to join up in his office. Teal'c placed CJ in Jack's chair and Jack took a seat on the other side of the desk to talk with Jacob . After a firm handshake , Jack shut up the door for a private conversation with his father-in-law.

" Sorry if I wasn't able to come earlier. I received your message for a while but we were keeping our attention on Ba'al. He's quite busy actually. "

"It doesn't matter but what I'm about to tell you isn't easy. "

"Excuse-me, Jack ? I thought you called about CJ 's birthday . "

Jack threw a glance at his daughter, who was sleeping soundly. He took a deep breath and explained to the former general that the Stargate had brought them a big surprise , from an alternate universe.

"She - she's alive ? "

"No Jacob , your daughter's still dead, but another Carter has arrived. "

Jacob stood up to pace around the office, hands crossed behind his back.

" Can I see her ? "

Jack then explained to him the attack which they had been a victim .

" She's in the infirmary. I think you can go. I'll put CJ to bed, I 'll meet you there" Jack suggested .

"How is she ? " Jacob asked Janet , as he watched Carter.

" Oh pretty well, considering what she'd been through. I recommend some rest but - "

Janet left her sentence unfinished and Jacob invited her to finish .

" But she has no apartment off base . "

"She 's coming home with us" proposed Jack, who had just arrived .

Sam shook a little and Jacob rushed. He took her hand in his and stroked her forehead.

"Dad ? " Sam asked , gently opening her eyes .

" She's still a little woozy , because of the blow to the head " said Janet , to excuse the confusion.

"It's nothing, she's not really wrong. "

" Dad, is that you? "

" Yes, kiddo. Go back to sleep. You need to rest " Jacob said before kissing her forehead.

Colonel therefore fell asleep and Jacob remained at her bedside all night long.


	18. Thanks

_Once again, I really do apologize for mistakes in this version. _

_Thanks for the reviews, it's always a great pleasure to read your impressions ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Thanks**

When Jack entered the infirmary with CJ on the next day, he found Jacob and Sam talking . He approached softly.

"A daughter is a precious gift" Jacob said. " When I've lost Sam, I thought my heart had stopped beating and without Selmak , I think it would have been the case. I know you're not my daughter and I'm not your father but I want us to learn to know each other. "

Sam had tears in her eyes and Jacob pressed her against his chest. CJ looked at her father blankly.

"Grandpa's sad because Sam was injured . "

" Can I have a hug too? " CJ asked , loud enough to be heard of the two Carters.

"If Sam wants to and if she feels good enough" Jack said, looking at his 2IC.

" Sir " she said in greeting , then she opened her arms to CJ. Jack layed his daughter beside her. Jacob kissed CJ's little hand when she had stretched out to him.

" Can I leave her with you for a while? " Jack asked . " I still have a lot to do with renovation works for the daycare. "

"No problem Jack" Jacob replied . Jack turned after seeing the scene before his eyes : CJ stole Sam's blue jell'o and then, she was clowning around, making her grandfather laugh.

The General still had a lot of things to fix after the TRUST's attack and the passage of its members before the court. He was also thinking about his invitation to Carter. Since the beginning, he wanted to hold her off and although she tried to respect that , she was entering a little more in his life - in their lives , if counting on CJ's growing attachment to her mother's "clone".

He was unaware that during the attack, CJ, panicked, called Carter "Mom" . Sam had blame of it on fear - every child called his mother in critical situations. She hadn't had time to correct but would be vigilant in the future.

When Jack decided to bring Jacob , CJ and Carter home, he found the infirmary full of military and children.

" What's this gathering ? " he asked Fraiser .

"The children came to see the Colonel. All concerned parents really wanted to thank her. " Janet replied , tears in her eyes.

Sam's bed was covered with children's drawings.

" It reminds me of the day she saved Cassandra . "

" Me too. I've read her report, in her world too, she saved Cassie. "

" It looks like her so much " Jack sighed , hands in pockets.

For him, the border between the two women dwindled more and more . Janet also struggled to maintain the distance with her.

Jack approached the bed and found a half- dozen children sat with Carter.

" Carter, you're not supposed to rest ? " Jack asked , while SG1 came in the infirmary.

"I really needed the children' cuddlings, sir! " Sam said with a big smile, the first real smile that Jack saw on her face since her arrival.

After a busy morning, talking about the events of the day , Jack managed to bring everyone home. He had only one free bedroom. He offered it to Jacob , already accustomed of the house . He wanted to take the couch but Sam refused categorically .

" Carter, you'll never get back in shape if you sleep there! "

" Sir" Sam said, lowering her voice " I refuse to sleep in the bed you shared with - her mother "

Sam had pointed little CJ, showing her new toy to her grandfather. Jack then realized she was right, he hadn't think about that .

"Anyway , I'll not intrude on your family life for long, just two or three days to please Fraiser, then I could return to my quarters. "

Jack shook his head slowly, a smile on his lips.

"Dad ! " CJ called. " Are Sam and Grandpa will stay for my birthday ? "

" Yes, sweetie. That's why Grandpa came."

CJ passed her arms around her grandfather's neck . Sam went a little way to talk privately to her CO.

"Sir, can you call a taxi, please, so I'll buy a gift ? "

" Carter , you'll relax a little and while CJ'll take her nap, I would take you myself to the mall, Jacob'll stay here. "

Sam was about to reply but Jack raised his hand to stop her " I've got to go the mall, anyway. "

To keep the living room clear, Sam put her bag in Jack's room . Upon arrival, she was struck by the General's house - the same as her former colonel.

Jacob had filed his bag in the guest room and sat in the lounge with his granddaughter to watch a movie . Sam watched them , returning from Jack's room .

"Do you miss him ? " Jack asked softly , in her back.

" Yes, he died a few days before Anubis' attack on Earth. "

"I'm sorry, Carter."

" Thank you, sir. "

" You should rest a bit, until we get out . "


	19. Auntie Sam

_Thanks again for everyone's reviews ;)_

_To Anonyma : your last 2 reviews made me so happy ! Thank you again ;) You're right about Jacob, I think you'll understand in this chapter :D_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Auntie Sam**

Sam had finally fallen asleep on the couch in front of the movie that Jacob watched with CJ - on his knees. Then, Jack had prepared sandwiches and Jacob helped .

"I've the feeling to spend my life eating - Everything revolves around food ! " Jack growled , making Jacob laugh .

"Only since CJ, I'm sure! "

" Yes, how do you know? " Jack asked , also laughing .

It was true that since her arrival, CJ revolutionized her parents food habits. Neither Jack nor Sam had been really attentive to the frequency of their meals but with the little girl, they had to make sure to change that. Her biological clock ran toward permanently .

Sam had joined them in the kitchen. She wanted to stretch but her ribs , especially the cracked one, made the movement pretty difficult. She decided to take a painkiller then offered to help the two men, who refused .

" But you can help CJ to wash her hands before lunch " Jack suggested .

So Sam took the general's daughter to the bathroom, where she found a small stool on which CJ went to reach the sink .

After a light meal as fast as good, CJ was put to bed and under her grandfather's care . Jack took Sam to do some shopping for CJ's birthday party, scheduled the next day.  
On Jack's advice, Sam bought coloring books with pencils , she also took a plush toy. For his part, Jack litterally robbed the store. Sam entered first in the general's house to see if CJ was still asleep , so Jack can hide the gifts in the garage. Then they brought the groceries in the kitchen. Jack took advantage of Jacob's presence to flee to the base. Sam began to prepare a cake for the party.

"What do you cook ? " Jacob asked .

"A chocolate genoise , it should appeal to everyone" the young woman replied with a smile.

Jacob raised a surprised eyebrow but helped Sam with cooking utensils and ingredients, since he knew pretty well the house - as his late daughter had shared it with Jack for years.

"She didn't cook , or very little. "

"She didn't like to ? " Sam asked , eager to learn more about Jacob's daughter .

" No, I think she had never taken the time. Jack actually cooked a lot to them and he always does for CJ . "

"I got into it late but I like it very much , especially the pastry , that help to clear ideas. I sometimes resolved galactic problems like that" Sam said with a smile. " But I miss my house . "

" Why did you refuse the one Harriman had found , then?"

" Because it was not mine. I'd rather live in the SGC where I don't feel disoriented. Outside, I'm a stranger , like an impostor. "

"I think I understand. You feel like you're taken her life ? " Jacob asked , while helping Sam with her recipe.

" Absolutely, it's as if I'm stealing what belongs to her . "

Sam continued to mix the ingredients .

" You'll have to create new memories , do things she didn't do to override this feeling " Jacob said after a few minutes of reflection.

" Certainly , but how can I, when I work in HER lab under HER husband's command ? "

" Look at us! " Jacob said with a big smile . "I 've never cooked with Sam and especially not for CJ's birthday. "

" I agree , this is new to me too but again , I walk in her footsteps. "

"What do you mean? "

"Jacob" Sam said, avoiding to say dad " I'm in HER kitchen preparing HER daughter's birthday !"

"I see. And you're almost as stubborn and narrow as Sam . "

"You're the one to say that ?! Nuts don't fall far from the tree !" Sam said , bursting into laughter.

When Jack returned home later, he heard laughter coming from the living room and a good smell invaded the kitchen. He closed the door and threw his keys on the cabinet entry .

"Dad ! " Hurricane CJ yelled , throwing herself into Jack's legs .

" What a welcome sweetie, did you miss Daddy ?"

CJ nodded while raising her head to him. Her big blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Jack lowered to take his daughter in his arms and then he walked into the living room .

"Well, do you know what? " CJ asked , rubbing her little hands against each other.

" No, but I 'm sure you're going to tell me everything . "

" I helped Auntie Sam with the cake for tomorrow! "

" Auntie Sam? " Jack asked , raising an eyebrow at the two adults.

"She told me she doesn't like just Sam so I proposed Auntie Sam "

" Just as Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c " Jacob added. "Anyway , it was that or Auntie Carter ! "

Jack smiled , it was a good compromise.

"So Auntie Sam left you cook with her. What did you do ? "

"Well, I licked the plate ! " CJ said , as it was obvious.


	20. CJ's Birthday

**Chapter 20 - CJ's birthday**

The next morning , O'Neills' house awoke early, thanks to an excited little girl. Jack found hard to focus and calm her for the morning , he looked forward to the end of the day, when she'll fall asleep . Some of her little friends should come and Jack himself had invited most adults who made their family : Daniel , Teal'c , Janet , Cassandra . General Hammond had made the trip and had the opportunity to see his own family. To put nobody away , in addition to Jacob and Sam, Charles was invited.

Sam finished the final touches to her Genoese topping when the first child arrived. Parents should pick them up within two hours , as saying forever to the desperate Jack O'Neill. In such moments, he really regretted his wife. He was afraid of having forgotten something. Fortunately, her substitute had ensured every detail , passing behind him to the small things that only a woman could see - according to Jack . However, at the children' arrival, she vanished , to let him resume his task - he was the man of the house . Jack didn't know if she was aware or not, but he was grateful .

The living room was flooded with children, their laughter and their games, with Sam sitting on the floor with them when Jack's friends arrived. Jacob kept a watchful eye on this little world while Jack get rid adult from their gifts. Cassandra and Hammond froze at the entrance, Sam laying unconscious to be the focus.

" Close your mouth , it is rude " Jack whispered as he passed before them.

" Oh well holy shit ! " Cassandra said .

" Be polite young girl , I beg you!" Janet said .

" CJ come say hello ! " Jack growled .

The little girl got up and ran to embrace newcomers. Sam took the opportunity to get up and grimaced because of her ribs .

" Hello" she said for the newcomers, a forced smile on her face .

She suddenly felt intimidated.

" Colonel Carter , are you alright? " Janet asked , concerned by Sam's recent injury.

"Yes, Doctor, thank you. I would have forced yesterday but it will pass . "

Cassandra walked slowly to face her .

" Oh, Sam! " she said , taking Sam in her arms.

She couldn't contain her tears, soon joined by Sam. George took over and hugged her tightly against him .

"I am aware that you are not her but ..."

"I know ... " Sam said

Kawalsky had got a similar reception from Hammond , even if they had worked less time together. Charles gave a sympathetic look to Sam.

Jack was forced to shorten the outpouring of feelings lest all guests to cry . Especially as CJ didn't understand what was happening. Jack sent her back to her games with the youngers, while adults were talking, supervising them. Jack decided to serve the cakes and Sam's Genoese - who won a resounding success - so CJ can open her gifts . This proposal was applauded by young and old. Daniel watched Jack in silence , relieved to see him smile and laugh. Since Sam's death, he was like a zombie , except with his daughter but Daniel had the impression that part of his soul died with his wife. He didn't throw the stone as he wasn't better after Sha're . However, Daniel hoped it was not just the euphoria of the day that gave back his energy . He sincerely hoped that the joy of life had settled for good. He turned to Carter and was surprised by her beaming face. Maybe her presence balanced forces ?

Children finally left Jack's home and he could tidy up . His friends stayed for dinner and everyone helped restore order. Jacob helped CJ to take her new toys in her room. She refused to leave her bunny - with oversized ears - she insisted on dragging everywhere. Once in the lounge , she showed the rabbit to everyone .

" Who gave you that, sweetie ? " Janet asked .

"It's Auntie Sam! "

" I don't know if this rabbit will stay white very long since she plans to take it everywhere ! " Jack whispered to Sam's ear.

" Hard to say since she wants to marry him ! " Sam retorted , laughing.

"What?" Jack said falsely outraged, approaching the child. " Don't you want to marry Daddy anymore when you grow up ? "

He began to tickle his daughter, making her laugh out loud. Everyone watched the scene making " oooooooooh they're so cute ! " while Daniel immortalized the moment with his camera. The CJ's album could show a big family and with a little luck, we'll take Sam for her mother on the pictures - at least , that was what Daniel hoped for.


	21. Another Life

**Chapter 21 - Another Life**

The evening party was excellent and despite her efforts not to steal Dr. Carter's life, Sam entered in it more easily. The other Sam had forged strong ties with her family and friends and was loved by them . Sam had the same relation at home and she felt like she had found her place. Be accepted by everyone could take time, but she had adopted all of them.

Leaving the house , Janet had to acknowledge that she had almost regained her friend, as after a long absence. If General O'Neill accepted her in his life, why not her? Cassie was conquered , as Hammond , it was no doubt . Janet didn't even think of Daniel or Teal'c - who were , from the beginning, designed to love Carter - all Carters. They had accepted her as if it were the most natural thing in the world . This also applied to Kawalsky .

CJ fell asleep on the sofa, as Jack had hoped. Teal'c helped to put the little girl in her bed before leaving. Sam greeted everyone before using the bathroom . She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned when she saw the bruises on her body. Certainly the explosion had caused damage but fortunately no child was injured and Sam felt happy with her lot . The house was quiet when she left the bathroom to sleep on the couch. She didn't hear Jack's door closing just after her passage . He had waited for her to go to bed in order to do the same . He thought of her, when he was trying to sleep . He had more and more difficulties to maintain his feelings separate between the two Sams.

During the night , Jack heard CJ coughing in her sleep. He got up as quietly as possible, but found her bed empty . He checked the guest room but Jacob slept soundly, alone . Jack walked into the living room . He found CJ lying on Sam, her thumb in mouth, her elbow on Sam's breasts, her head in the crook of her neck. Sam had spent one arm behind her back to keep CJ from falling . They both slept, the white rabbit enthroned near Carter's head. He looked at them adoringly , so calm , so peaceful , so beautiful both of them sleeping.

Jack leaned over to take his daughter and relieve Sam's ribs. When he put his hands on CJ , Sam opened her eyes wide , firming her grip on the child instinctively .

" It's me, Carter" Jack said softly , seeing that Sam was looking where she was.

"Sorry Sir" she said, releasing her grip on the girl .

Jack smiled at CJ's intuition , seeking solace with Sam - and Sam's instinct to protect the child, even in her sleep.

" She's hot " Sam warned , sitting .

Jack put his hand on his daughter's forehead and found temperature. He reached out to take her again to Sam , he ran to the bathroom to take the ear thermometer . Sam had installed CJ under the covers and stroked her forehead. Jack returned with medicines for children and checked the temperature in her ear.

" 103.10F " exclaimed Jack .

He gave her something to reduce fever . Sam went to get a washcloth soaked with cool water and placed it on her forehead.

" What do we do ? " Sam asked , crouching beside the sofa , Jack at her side.

"We must wait to see if the fever will reduce, we'll decide what to do at that moment. Coffee ? " Jack proposed .

Sam accepted the offer . Jack lit up the room with the kitchen low light - thanks to the opening on the living room.

"Can we know what you're doing up at this time ? " Jacob asked , tying the belt of his robe.

Sam looked at her watch , it showed four in the morning .

" CJ's sick," Jack said , holding out a cup to Jacob.

"Damn ! " the man said , taking the coffee.

When Jack returned to the living room, Sam dozed . She was sitting on the floor near CJ . He gently shook a finger on her shoulder.

" Carter, go to sleep in my bed, I take care of her. "

Sam could not argue he was CJ's father and it was his duty as father to watch over her . She was a guest and didn't really want to interfere in Jack's life .  
Sam climbed into the General's bed and thought she shouldn't be able to sleep there. The sheets wore Jack's male scent, she loved that smell . However, sleep won. For the first time in weeks or months , she slept a deep and restful sleep.


	22. Care

_Thanks again for all the lovely reviews I have ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Care**

Sam awoke several hours later, comfortably wrapped in the duvet . She gently stretched when the bedroom door opened, revealing Jack . He noticed that her eyes were wide open.

" Sorry Carter , I didn't want to wake you but I have to dress. "

" It's all right, sir, I was awake " Sam said, sitting down.

Jack watched furtively , while choosing an outfit for the day.

"How's CJ ? "

" Dr. Fraiser is on her way to check, that's why I have to be dressed " Jack replied with a smile.

" Okay, I 'll get up to let you get dressed . "

Discomfort and tension were obvious . Jack had an after-taste of déjà vu with Sam in bed, so desirable with her hair disheveled.

"No Carter , I'll use the bathroom , stay in bed. Fraiser wants you to rest . "

Janet arrived shortly after to see CJ and by the way, check on Sam. CJ's fever wasn't alarming but had to be closely watched.

" As long as it doesn't exceed 103F, you must continue drugs every four hours. Tonight , give her a bath to a level less than her temperature. Call me if needed. "

Sam meanwhile showed no symptoms, following her blow to the head . Her ribs were painful but Janet was confident, it would pass quickly . Jack thought that the two women had done when he arrived at his room. However, Sam was lying on her back , wearing only her bra. She raised an arm under her head, letting Janet apply balm on her bruise. Jack had trouble supporting this vision because the area was black as the hematoma was gorged with blood . In addition, he also turned his head not to see the semi-nude young woman in his bed. Some unmentionable pictures poured into his brain and he refused it .

" Here we are, Colonel ! By cons , I 'll make you a tight bandage to limit your movements ! "

Jack didn't need to see Janet to know she scolded gently Sam while frowning and giving her best Napoleonic Power Monger look. Sam suppressed a groan but let her. Janet 's hands were slippery because of the cream she had applied . She asked for help . Jack stepped back a little and simulate his fast arrival.

"Yes, Doc ? " he said as he entered the room .

Unfortunately for him, Sam was still not wearing a shirt .

" Sir, can you help me with the tight bandage ? "

Jack took a detached , almost bored look when answering " yes , of course. "

He helped Janet to tighten the bandage as strong as possible. Sam shuddered every time the General's fingers came to touch her bare skin . At one point, the caress seemed to intensify and Sam closed her eyes. Everyone thought it was due to the pain.

" Your skin's warm , Carter " said Jack , making Sam blush.

" Why the hell did he say that in front of the doctor? " Colonel wondered .

" Sir ? " Janet asked , frowning.

She either didn't understand why this man had to make such a remark aloud.

" Carter always has fresh skin, here the skin is warmer than mine , it's strange to me ! "

Janet put the back of her hand on Sam's forehead and agreed with the general's theory .

" Can I borrow CJ's thermometer , sir? "

Jack left the room and took the thermometer in the lounge. When he came back, Sam's temperature exceed 104F. The three looked at each other , worried.

"Gee ! Do you think I'm the one who contaminated CJ ? " Sam asked , concerned .

" No, I don't. Her symptoms began before yours. I think the small meeting yesterday with all the children had to carry all sorts of germs and bacteria , it must come from there" Janet assured , confident.

"I'll go to the pharmacy " Jack announced .

Janet wrote him a prescription for everything he might need for Sam and CJ .

" I can go, sir " Sam said, pretending to stand up.

" Certainly not ! " Jack growled , pushing her back under the duvet .

" Cover yourself Colonel, I'll ventilate the room for a while" Janet said, suiting the action to the word .

Sam grabbed her hand to hold Janet back, while Jack left the room to get ready to leave.

"If it's not too much asking, Doctor, could you take a few extra clothes for me at the SGC ? "

Janet clenched Sam's fingers.

"Call me Janet and if you make me a list, I 'll bring it . "

The doctor grinned so sincerely at Sam, she thought she was going to cry.


	23. Quarantine

_Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews ;) I'm so proud and you all make me feel better with your little words :D_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Quarantine**

Jack went shopping in town, in addition to his visit at the pharmacy. He took the opportunity to be alone to go to the supermarket to fill the fridge and cupboards. He had little opportunity to do it properly since he had CJ's full responsibility and shopping with his four years old daughter proved to be sport. He chose carefully balanced food, but he also knew that as she was sick, feeding her would be a nameless battle so he took her favorite cereal and yogurt .  
When he pulled into his driveway , Jacob was beside him in an instant to help carry and store shopping.

" Where's CJ ? " Jack asked , not seeing his little girl in the lounge.

" She's gone to sleep with Sam. I didn't want to prevent her to go in your bed ... I hope this isn't a problem? "

In front of his father in law's annoyed look, Jack smiled. Anyway , they were both sick , it could not be worse.

"Not at all, both of them need to rest and it will give me less work if they are together. "

" They're aware of not being related but ..."

"I know. CJ comes closer to Carter and I can't blame her. Carter's close enough to a maternal image - as her real mother ... "

The two men looked at each other, seeking the approval of the other man. They were trying to keep a certain distance with the Colonel but it was difficult to fight against feelings that seemed so natural to them.

Jack let Jacob finish putting everything away and he went to see how things were going in his room. He could have laugh, if the two girls hadn't been sick. They slept , covered by a thick duvet, which was in Jack's family for years. CJ was huddled against Sam, her blonde head resting on her chest . Carter was reading a story to CJ before they both fall asleep because a book was placed , wide open, on Sam's belly. She held it with one hand , the other resting on the girl's back. Her head was thrown back and she seemed to have a stuffy nose as she breathed through the mouth.  
Jack approached the bed to take the book from Carter's hand, before he fell to the ground and awoke them . He bit his lip to keep from laughing again. The book Sam was reading was about quantum physics. Jack wondered if she had read it aloud to send CJ to sleep . Sam opened her eyes when he was over her, like last night. She was about to speak, but Jack put his finger on his mouth, his other hand pointing CJ, asleep . He took the book, marked the page and put it on the bedside table . Sam was installed on Dr. Carter's side of the bed, Jack wondered if she was aware . He put his hand on his daughter's forehead and then on Carter's. Fever didn't seem to have worsened and Jack was satisfied. The phone rang and Jack left the room as silently as he had come. Sam slowly turned to CJ , resting her chin on her head , wrapping a new grip on her and fell asleep .

" Jacob, we have a situation at the SGC" Jack announced after hanging up.

"Which ? "

" The SGC is closed for quarantine ! "

"Why?"

"According to Harriman, SG3 returned last night with a mutant flu, almost everyone is infected and Fraiser's working on a vaccine. The disease hasn't killed anyone yet , but some soldiers are in bad shape. The infirmary is full and some of the less serious cases were sent in their quarters. Doc wouldn't let me come and Reynolds is too ill to administer the base for me. "

" What's the settlement in these cases ? " Jacob asked .

" Nobody thought about the possibility that the commander would be denied to access the base, if he's stuck outside , as his 2IC. The third on the list is supposed to take over, but ... "

" Yes, I think I caught it! "

" So , Teal'c , Daniel and Fraiser will share the tasks . "

" Why them ? "

" Because it's SG1 , nobody knows better protocols that the first team set up at the SGC. And Fraiser because she's Chief Medical Officer. "

" What about the others? "

" Kawalsky , Siler and Harriman will give a hand , they're also locked. Gee, I hate that ! "

"Being impotent? "

Jack ran a hand through his neck.

" My daughter's sick in bed, with my new 2IC and I can't even help my men at the base ! What a General I made ! "

Jacob put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack , Fraiser will find a vaccine and the flu will be eradicated in no time. For Sam and CJ , no need to panic. The two of us will handle ! "

"Both? "

" If the SGC is closed , I'm stuck here! "

"Damned ! "

"Thank you Jack! " Jacob said with a smile.

" No, this is not ..."

"I know!"


	24. The SGC

_Thanks again for all the reviews ;) Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, next one will be update soon after :p_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - The SGC**

Janet hated being locked in the SGC . She wasn't claustrophobic by nature, but the feeling of not being able to leave the Mountain whatever happens, had a stressful effect, especially when the decision came from her.  
Several hours earlier, SG1 had requested reinforcements, on the planet they were exploring. The situation was unprecedented because Reynolds should have stayed in the SGC, during the General and the Colonel's absence. But since SG1 was ambushed by some Jaffas , he had decided to go help them. If Jack had been consulted , he would have returned from home, but the Colonel in charge of SG3 had felt that it was a walkover . Except that everyone was ill after SG1 released from the Jaffas' clutches .

"A dazzling flu " Daniel had described but Janet was skeptical . "What kind of flu hits in less than twelve hours? "

Janet therefore expected the two teams in the Gate room , with some trepidation . Daniel warned her to be ready with a medical team. He had to admit that Colonel Reynolds rarely asked to be repatriated so quickly. Once the Jaffas controlled , Daniel wanted to continue his exploration but the Colonel refused , unable to move because of fever and body aches.

Down the access ramp, Janet was still waiting feverishly for the men to arrive. Teal'c walked through the wormhole first, supporting Colonel Reynolds , followed by Daniel and the rest of SG3 . Kawalsky brought up the rear . Harriman closed the iris and nurses helped patients to settle on stretchers. Everyone was led to the infirmary and Janet confirmed influenza. Then she took SG1 apart for the routine examination and she collected a little more blood.

"Why?" Kawalsky asked .

" You left before SG3 but none of you have symptoms , I wonder why " Janet said , through her mask.

She was wearing a protective scrub and a surgical mask to avoid being contaminated.

"I'm less worry about Teal'c's health than you guys. But it's still strange. "

Daniel nodded, also had questions in mind about it but he let the doctor do .

Janet had to take the decision to close the base for quarantine and she told General O'Neill about contamination high risk . An outbreak of gastroenteritis had prevailed in the SGC last week , now there was an alien flu and soon what? The plague? Janet shook her head , refusing to think of such horrors. It was the first time in eight years that the teams were getting sick so frequently off world . She considered to put decontamination showers in the Gate room when half the base contracted the flu in just a few hours . Cases requiring less supervision were sent back to their quarters. As Reynolds was off , Teal'c , Daniel and Charles offered their service to help with the organization. They help to coordinate medical teams , helped for nurses schedules . Daniel undertook to prevent the various competent authorities , ensuring that the virus was contained under the mountain. The SGC had sufficient reserves to be held in quarantine for weeks but Janet went to work as soon as possible to contain the disease . She could not let a mutant virus reaching the surface.

She was about to work and do researches for long days and she regretted her friend Sam. There was a time they would have worked together , watching the virus under a microscope , drinking an invigorating tea , nibbling a piece of cake to give strength , laughing about some scientists stupid jokes . So yes, she was missing her friend and the temptation to replace her with another Sam became increasingly strong, even for her.

She didn't understand why she also kept her at distance as the General did , while both had accepted Charles without problem.

But, Janet had to be honest with herself : the General, as she, refused to connect with Sam for fear of losing her again , simply. They had lost Charles long before and Janet had barely known him. For Jack , she knew it was different, they were brothers in arms but the pain had subsided by now.


	25. Sam & CJ

_Thanks again for the reviews ;)_

_This chapter is dedicated to mmkbrook - you'll understand why ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Sam and CJ**

Jack played nurses with his two patients while Jacob was preparing a light dinner. The two men were organized as best , trying to live together and with the second Carter, confined to her room.

"So Carter, it's an exciting book ? " Jack asked from the doorstep .

Sam looked up from her book and looked at her CO, a thin smile on her face .

" Yes, indeed ! "

CJ shifted against Sam's right flank. She stretched before opening her eyes and smiling at Jack then Sam.

" Come here , sweetie" Jack said to check her temperature and make her a hug on the way.

As the fever was still a little high, Jack gave her something to lower it .

" Your turn , Carter ! "

" No, it's not necessary sir. "

" Oh yes ! Fraiser wants a full report ! "

Sam sighed but let Jack put the thermometer in her ear. He gently stroked the skin just below , as it was an accident . Sam shivered.

" What news of the SGC ? " she asked , raising her face to Jack, leaning over her.

Jack stood up and handed her the medication. He gave her a summary of the situation.

" They will surely need us , right?"

" No. We are confined to the surface anyway. And with your fever, you 're not going anywhere ! "

Sam grimaced at her CO.

" Oh , don't try to look at me like that. It does not change anything, you just stay here ! "

" But don't you want your bed? "

"No, I 'll take the couch , relax. Can she stay here ? " Jack asked , pointing to the little girl.

" Oh yes, we will keep warm ! " Sam said, ironically .

She stroked the little blonde head beside her, as she leafed through Sam's book. Her eyes were soft and maternal . She lifted her face to Jack and surprised his expression. She took off her hand.

"Sorry . "

" Don't apologize , if she's here , it's because she needs it . "

" It doesn't bother you ? "

Jack clenched lips, time to think about an appropriate response.

" As long as she doesn't suffer. And if you feel ready to - I don't know, be there for her , even after all this - "

"I 'll do what you allow me to do, sir."

" Fine, we'll talk about that later. Take care of yourself and focus on healing . "

Jack walked round and round in his living room , ranking , disturbing and rearranging some objects.

"Jack ! " Jacob growled after a moment , from the couch where he was installed to read the newspaper.

"What ? I'm tidying my living room! "

" No, you are concerned ! "

Jack hung his gesture when he moved Charlie's frame on the mantelpiece for the third time .

"Yes, I don't know what to do, what to think ..."

Jacob folded his paper and placed it on the coffee table in front of him . He folded his hands on his knees and waited for Jack to talk . The Tok'ra knew that Jack wasn't the man to reveal his secrets so easily. Jacob waited , the time for the General put in order his thoughts and feelings. He watched Jack playing with some ornaments.

"I don't know if you are willing to hear it. "

" I can hear everything. We've lost the same woman, we both loved her and today we have a second chance. "

" True , but do we need to do as if nothing had happened ? I mean you and I are willing to accept her in our lives but I have the feeling that we are replacing Sam by another ... Is this moral ? "

"Jack , if you'd met another woman, you'd ask yourself the question ? "

"Yes, I guess. But the real problem is to sort the feelings ... "

Jack paused and Jacob kept silent. The conversation was in whispers and now Jack seemed to think aloud.

"I mean , how am I supposed to know if I care about her or if these are just the feelings I have for my wife who spill over her ? "

Jack sat in a chair , head in hands.

"It would be so easy if she actually was another woman ! "

" This is another woman ..."

" They have the same face, the same name, the same DNA ! "

"Jack , do you think CJ's wonder ? "

" She's only four years old and looking for a surrogate mother , it's normal. She fills the hole in her heart. She will grow and eventually forget that Carter isn't her mother. "

Jacob walked to the edge of the sofa , to be closer to his son in law.

"Jack , if they so wished to, would you accept that Carter becomes closer to CJ ? "

"That offends you ? "

"No, I want to be sure I understood. "

Jack breathed a great shot.

"I think about my daughter foremost. Would it be so terrible for her to have the opportunity to grow with a woman who probably love her - as much as the one who carried her ? I would always know that it's false , I refuse to forget my wife but CJ deserves something else. "

"If this woman is ready to do that, to guarantee her security as well as you , I don't see what's bad. She grew up without a mother , Sam knows what it is ."

Jacob waved his chin to indicate the hallway behind Jack .

" And her , what does she think ? "

"I don't really know, I asked her to talk about it later , both of us. "


	26. Chickenpox

_Thanks again for the reviews, it make my day ;)_

_After I wrote this chapter, I've read that USA vaccine children against the chickenpox - but the vaccine is not allowed in France (that's why I had it at 14) - For the story, people aren't vaccined either :) - Thanks :)_

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Chickenpox**

Next night , Jack heard movement in the house, he turned on the light. When he got up, he met Sam in the corridor, who was in panic , CJ in her arms.

" Carter? " Jack asked , very worried.

"She - she has marks on the skin , sir! "

Jack grabbed his daughter to lay her down on the couch. She was still a little feverish but the more worrying was the rash. Jack picked up the phone and called Janet .

" Sorry to wake you , Doc , but CJ has marks on the body. "

Jack hung up after a few minutes of conversation. He turned to Sam and had just the time to prevent her from falling . He put his hand on her forehead but she was scorching hot .

" Jacob ! " Jack cried .

The man came running .

" Watch after CJ a moment, I'll carry Carter to bed. She feels faint . "

"We really have interesting nights with you , Jack " Jacob said , smiling.

" You know me, I hate that my guests get bored ! "

Jack lifted Sam and carried her to the room. He covered her and prepared medicines. He then went back to his daughter.

"So ? " Jacob asked .

" CJ has chickenpox , so nothing serious but if Carter caught it too, we'll have fun..."

Jacob frowned.

"Jack , chickenpox is mild for children but can be lethal to adults. "

" But she would have already got this sickness. Then, she must be immune in this case! "

" My daughter had chicken pox, I don't know for her. Additionally, in rare cases , you can get it twice! "

" That's exactly what I was saying , we'll end up confused and it could kill her! "

Jacob put his hand on Jack's shoulder , forcing him to calm down.

"That has nothing to do with. This case isn't our responsibility. "

Jack ran his hands over his face .

"Yes, it's true , sorry ! "

When Sam regained consciousness , she confirmed that she had not had the disease as a child. She didn't fail to notice the look that the two men exchanged.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jacob said .

" Well, almost nothing actually but you seem to have pimples too ..." Jack said, pointing to his own neck with his index finger.

Sam tried to get up but she was too weak for that. She leaned back .

" Gee, I 'm really going to be a burden to you, sir , I feel drained out of my strength. "

"So relax , no one will leave for the SGC in the coming days . "

CJ urged to sleep near Sam but her condition worried Jack and Jacob , while the little girl seemed to be in great shape. On Fraiser's advice , Jack gave her baths with a special solution to dry out pimples but nothing was effective for Sam.

She was too weak to stand and even less to take a shower. She also found difficulties to eat because her mouth and throat were covered with pimples . Her condition worsened by the hour .

" And the Doc can't come! " Jack sighed in the hallway. "I don't know how long she will survive with this illness. "

" Would Fraiser allow Teal'c to leave ? "

" Why him? "

" Because I guess he remains immune to human diseases, even without symbiote. He could provide stronger medications and even the Goa'uld Healing device. "

Jack thought for a moment .

"I'll call and ask , I guess Fraiser may consider the matter."

After a long deliberation, the doctor agreed to release Teal'c . She gave him everything that the general had asked . Janet was worried about Sam because the symptoms described by Jack were really worrying. At this stage of the disease , the patient should be hospitalized at the SGC, under her care.

Teal'c promptly arrived at his friend's place , with a briefcase containing the healing device, as well as drugs .

" Dr. Fraiser explained me how to do injections to Colonel Carter. She said that if tomorrow morning her condition had not improved, then you would be allowed to use this, Jacob Carter" the Jaffa explained .

Everyone nodded and Jack asked Jacob to leave the room with CJ . The General realized how he refused to let another Carter die , both for him and his daughter. How to survive it , not after his son and his second wife ?

Teal'c injected the medications required by the doctor and a long waiting began. CJ was allowed to stay beside Sam, while Jack had decided to spend the night, in a chair in the room. Teal'c and Jacob went to fend for the night.


	27. Mom ?

_To Anonyma : I don't know where this story is leading (I have a global idea) - but I'm writing Chapter 46 - with family details ;) I hope you'll enjoy till the end ! Thanks for the review :D_

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Mom ?**

Jack was awakened from his sleep by earring CJ's small voice . She whispered to Sam's ear. She alternated lullabies and conversations while stroking Sam's forehead with her little hand . Jack turned slightly to observe the scene , as the moon was illuminating the room.

"You know, I lied. You look a lot like my mom. " CJ began , while Sam was asleep. " I miss her and sometimes I wish you were my mom. "

Jack then realized that his daughter hadn't missed out on anything. She understood the situation.

Then CJ Sam hummed the lullaby her mother used to sing to her " Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

" CJ " Jack said very softly . " Come with me . "

The girl stood up and left the room with her father. They settled in the lounge, between Teal'c's candles . Jack had never understood this need the Jaffa had to meditate because he hadn't a symbiote anymore. He was in a daze and their presence didn't seem to bother him .

"Are you angry at me, Dad ? "

" No, sweetheart. I just wanted to talk here to let Sam rest."

He tightened his daughter against him , to reassure her.

" I know you loved Mom and you miss her . "

" And is it wrong to love Sam? "

" I don't think so. If your heart's talking , then no one can blame you . "

" And Mom ? "

"Do you know what I think ? "

CJ shook her head, making her blond curls flying .

"You should ask Sam - when she'll get better - if she would be angry if she was in Mom's shoes. She must surely know the answer . "

"Would she agree if I call her Mom one day, do you think? "

" Only she can answer."

"You know, I think she liked me to call her Auntie Sam."

" I agree, but I think Mom's better" Jack said, gently tickling his daughter.

" Will Grandpa heal Sam? "

Jack nodded his head to say yes and CJ rested her head on her father's shoulder. Teal'c raised an eyelid to observe the scene and met Jack's gaze . They understood each other .

In the morning, Jacob had to use Selmak's skills to heal Sam. She regained consciousness after a few hours of sleep. The fever and the pimples had vanished but she still felt exhausted.

" What do you want to feel better , Colonel Carter? " Teal'c asked , while Jack took care of his daughter.

" Take a bath and wash my teeth! " the young woman exclaimed .

When Jack entered the room , he helped Sam to stand up for to lead her to the bathroom , then he commandeered Teal'c's help to tidy the room. They opened the windows wide and changed the sheets.  
When Sam went back to bed , she felt better . CJ stamped because she absolutely wanted to see Sam but Jack stopped her.

"First, I talk to her then your turn will come ! "

CJ obeyed seeing her father's determined and authoritarian look . She seemed to remember he was a General in addition to being her dad.

Jack went into his room and shut the door behind him. Sam looked up from her book and smiled softly.

"Everything's alright , sir? "

" I wanted to know if we could talk for a moment ? "

Sam closed her book and placed it on the bedside table .

" Talk ? That's new . "

Jack sat on the edge of the bed , facing her .

" CJ wants to ask you something but I prefer us to speak before . "

"About the conversation started a few days ago ? "

" That's right, Carter. I don't know about you , but CJ cares about to you and she doesn't seem determined to let you go. "

Sam took the news.

"I tried to keep my distance , sir. "

"I know, I don't blame you , but the decision is yours. Please keep CJ's welfare in mind . I think you care about her a lot . . . "

Jack pretended to get up, but Sam stopped him .

" Wait , what about you? "

"Sorry ? "

"Are you okay with that , for me getting in your lives ? "

"If it's what she wants, then this is what I want for her. "

"But are you aware of the place that I'll take ? I don't want to intrude ! "

"Listen, one step at a time. I guess we'll organize as all separated parents. "

Jack thought that soon , Carter grew from just "Sam" to " Auntie Sam" then soon she would be " Mom".


	28. Our Daughter

_To Wackyjacqs : This is for you ;)_

_To Anonyma : I'm so pleased and touched by your reviews (especially the last one) that I don't know what to say, except THANK YOU :D This is the reason why I share my fiction with people - not to have congrats - but to please readers. Thank you so much for reviewing :)_  
_& by the way "Grace" is a wonderful episode =^_^=_

_To the other readers/followers : thanks for reading and reviewing ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 28 - "Our daughter "**

CJ and Sam had spent the evening together alone . Jack left them talking and sorting their feelings. Sam explained to CJ that if the roles were reversed , she would be glad that another Mom would take care of her daughter. The girl seemed reassured by Sam's words. Then, she invited her to live in the house, but Sam laughed . However, she promised to ask Jack .

When Jack entered the room , to bring them food , they slept in each other's arms. He resigned himself to wake them up because they hadn't eaten much since the disease .

Shortly after , the quarantine was over at the SGC. Jacob said goodbye to his adopted daughter and his granddaughter . He and Teal'c left the next morning for the base, so the Tok'ra would find his peers. As Sam could get up again but she was still recovering , Jack left CJ under her care to return to work . These few days as house-husband had tired him. He preferred to be on the field or even in his office, he was a man of action. His soldiers were all exhausted and had greeted the replacement with joy . Jack sent Fraiser home, but she insisted to go to Jack's, in order to check Sam and CJ's condition .

After catching all the delay , Jack decided to call the President. They took stock of the situation. Before hanging up, Jack asked him something.

"Sir, do we have lawyers ? "

"Of course, Jack ! I always have to check the laws concerning your base, even if its existence is secret. Why this question. ? "

Jack summed up the situation between Sam and CJ .

"If I understand, you would like her to become your daughter's guardian if something happened to you ? "

"Yes, sort of. "

"Okay , I'll ask Mrs Jacqueline Anderson to contact you, she's in the secret, and she's the best . "

"Thank you, Mister President. "

Half an hour later, the phone rang in the General's office. He picked up and the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Mrs. Anderson. I've just read your classified record, General " Jacqueline explained.

"And what do you think ? "

"There's no problem. Colonel Carter received your wife's identity, which means that she has all rights on your daughter, as yourself, since she actually is your wife."

"I beg your pardon? "

"We just reactivated her social security number and she went from dead to live. All came up with , the only thing that has changed is her rank. Technically, you're breaking the regs but since you're married and as you work in a top-secret facility , nobody will send you to court-martial. And the orders came from the White House, so... "

"I'm a dead man! "

"Excuse me, General ? "

"She'll kill me ! Carter will bump me off when I'll tell her that! "

The lawyer chuckled into the phone.

"Don't worry , General , she gets a husband and a daughter ..."

Jack cut her off.

"Obviously, you don't know her ! "

"Anyway , I've just send you my contact details by email , please ask me if you have other questions. "

" Thank you Ma'am " Jack said before hanging up.

Jack decided to go to his last wishes to his best friend , in case Carter would kill him . Daniel worked on translations in his office, with Teal'c .

"Oh, hi Jack! " he said cheerfully.

Jack greeted quickly and Daniel felt discomfort.

"What's the problem ? "

Jack took his courage in both hands and gave a summary of his family life.

"Do you really think she will be angry to find herself married to you ? "

" Daniel - How do you think she'll take being married to Jack's twin - the man she's in love with maybe for years - without having either memories or profit ? "

"Um - yes I know she felt bad cause of the distance between you two. "

Jack acted as if he didn't hear and continued.

"Guys, I don't mind that she takes care of my daughter , I 'm not worried. But consider a relationship with her ... It's ... "

"Too soon ? " Daniel suggested .

"Too weird ? " Teal'c said.

"A bit of everything ! "

Boys marked a break before Daniel said . " You're in a mess, Jack"

"I'm surrounded by girls, right? "

"I do not think that Daniel Jackson was implied this, O'Neill" Teal'c said .

"I was talking about IQ, Jack, because even if your daughter wears your name, she remains a Carter ! "

Jack opened his eyes wide.

"Here I'm in a mess, they'll make me do whatever they want! "

"Yes and Sam will not have scruples that your wife might have had! "

"I have to wait for the daycare to be open before I'll talk to her about it. "

"Why?" Daniel asked .

"To prevent her from killing me in front of our daughter ! "

Daniel smiled stupidly.

"What?" Jack growled .

"You said "our" daughter ! "

"No, I don't !"

"Yes, you do! "

"No !"

"Yes !"

"Daniel ! "

"Jack ! "


	29. Mrs O'Neill

_Please keep in mind that it's an alternate universe - I'd simplified the way to buy a car :p_

_Enjoy the reading - Thanks for all the reviews ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Mrs. O'Neill**

Since he had returned to work, Jack constantly rejected Sam's invitations to speak and to organize their lives. He always had a good excuse and the situation was becoming difficult for her. He had left her his room and he used the guest room . He usually left early in the morning and returned late in the evening but never failed to call his daughter two to three times a day . Once again , O'Neill parading and avoided Carter. Sam had enough of this situation, even if she loved spending time with CJ .

One day, CJ made her Dad promise to come back home early for a ride to the mall. Sam waited but decided to call a taxi. She took CJ to a car dealership because she really needed - and wanted a new car. She hadn't checked her bank accounts but according to the President, she had everything she needed and her borrowing capacity should be good . She chose a foreign importer - her favorite and walked around , holding CJ's hands , her white rabbit under her arm. A salesman appeared but seemed to take her for a lost housewife. He tried to dissuade her to buy the model she had spotted . Samantha Carter wasn't the type to be intimidated by a car salesman - in this reality or another .

"Listen to me. I want this model because I want a powerful engine, I don't care about the trunk size, I need speed . "

The seller frowned and looked at the woman stooping to take the blonde girl - her spitting image - in her arms.

"My daddy, he has a big car with a big trunk! " CJ said to the man.

Sam laughed and tried to leave.

" Ma'am! " shouted another man, leaving his office.

He seemed familiar to Sam and she smiled.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me , David, I sold you a car when you were transferred to Colorado Springs. "

"Yes , I remember perfectly! "

"I'm now the manager , is everything okay here? "

"I wanted to buy this model, but your employee seems to think that a woman shouldn't have this kind of car! "

The boss apologized profusely and led Sam to his office , a black eye to the other man. They began the paperwork and David checked if Sam still could afford a new car.

"It seems that everything is in order but do you have a document that states that you or your husband are authorized to carry out such transactions on the joint account? "

Sam nearly choked with her saliva. She hadn't realized that the account number provided by Harriman was the joint account's one. She didn't even know she had access .

"I beg your pardon? "

"Oh no wait, that 's good. It's registered in the system last week your husband did the necessary. Please forgive me, Mrs. O'Neill . "

Sam inspired to try to keep calm and stroked CJ's hair. She muttered between her teeth "I'll get him for that ! "

Sam finished signing the contract. She left the dealership with a brand new silver car and a car seat for CJ .

When Jack pulled into his driveway , he immediately spotted the sports coupe .

"Always a beautiful car lover , Carter ! " Jack said to him, a smile on his lips .

He entered the house and immediately felt the smell of an appetizing meal . He smiled again but took a neutral expression. He always wanted to avoid speaking with Carter, less sure how to maintain a professional and platonic relationship with her . Sam stuck her head in the doorway and the expression on her face said nothing good to Jack .

"General, you come at the right time ! "

She handed him a beer and forced him to sit on the couch.

"Nice car , Carter ! "

"You're right to bring up the subject , I wanted to have a word ! " she said, taking a sip of wine.

"Uh - Oh ? "

"Do you have something to say? " she asked , staring .

"No, I had a good day , did you? "

"Very good, indeed. I learned that I could afford this car, cash. It's a good news as I thought I should go into debt to pay it ! "

Jack nearly spit out his beer.

"What? But a car like this costs around $ 45,000 ! "

Sam stood up and handed him the papers.

"The good news is that it's in both our names , my dear husband! "

Jack was speechless .

"Did you know from the beginning? "

"No, I learned when I returned to the base, Carter. I didn't know how to broach the subject, with you. "

"I'm surprised because your four years old daughter is braver than you are ! "

"Carter ! " Jack growled .

"Sorry , I forgot : your four years old daughter is braver than you are , sir! "

"She must have taken it from you - uh your side - well, you get the point."

"Yes, I see," Sam said softly.


	30. Because I care about her

_Once again, thank you all for the reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 30 - "Because I care about her"**

Sam served the dinner and they sat at the table in silence.

"You know how I am, awkward and all " Jack said , referring to her words about CJ .

"No , you're wrong , I don't know you. I knew a Colonel O'Neill but you didn't give me a chance to know you. I thought you were different, but you're like him, you flee - to avoid talking about you and your feelings!"

"You were the one who started asking him to lock up his feelings in this room, to act as if it didn't exist. What did you want him to do ? "

"I thought that was what he wanted, that we both could move to something else if feelings were buried ! "

Sam swallowed her tears. Jack realized that she was still suffering from the Colonel's loss as she hadn't had the chance to be with him.

"But that wasn't the case, was it? "

"No, neither he nor I have been happy since. We restraint to see us at work, but none of us had any life outside. He's dead and I think he may not love me . "

"Maybe he loved you but he couldn't say. "

"Why ? You did ! "

"Because sometimes we do not have the freedom to speak. It would not be correct. " *

Jack stood up and took a few steps into the living room .

"Carter , given the similarities in our reality , I'm sure he loved you. I was selfish to see only my own pain. I loved her, I lived with her, she gave me the most beautiful girl in the world. But I'm scared. "

"Are you ? And don't you think all this scares me too ? "

"Carter, you are strong and courageous , you will overcome it better than me!"

He pulled her to him for a hug . " C'mere ! "

"You really managed to squeeze a car seat for CJ to the back of that car? " Jack asked , his head in Sam's neck. She chuckled .

"Not without difficulty. We'll use yours for family trips ! "

"I love this idea. "

Sam still shook a little harder .

"What if we watch a movie ? " Jack proposed .

They settled in the lounge, after having cleared the table. Jack found a romantic comedy and Sam appreciated the gesture. She had moved into the couch while he was reading reports in a chair.

"What?" growled Sam , seeing the movie started. "It's Al Pacino who plays in " Pretty Woman " here? "

"Of course, who else? "

"Richard Gere ! At home it's he and Michelle Pfeiffer ! "

"No, here it's the redhead , Julia Roberts , who plays Viv ! "

"What a weird world! " Sam said, smiling.

After the movie, Sam slept alone in her room and in her bed. The General ended some reports, passed kissing his daughter and slept in the guest room .

_SJSJSJSJSJ_

"Colonel ! You're finally here , the General calls after you, every five minutes! "

Sam barely had time to get out of the elevator, CJ snuggled against her with the bulky white rabbit, Harriman already jumped on her.

"What was so important that I must get his daughter out of bed in the middle of the nap? "

"Give her to me , Colonel Carter" Teal'c suggested but the girl refused .

"Sorry , Teal'c , she's not willing to. "

Sam didn't bother to change clothes before going to the General .

"Carter ! What's this outfit ? ? "

"Sir ! " Sam bowed "I was obliged to pull CJ out of the nap and she's clearly not willing to let me go , what am I supposed to do ? "

Jack wanted to take CJ from Sam's arms but she screamed and cried giving kicks.

"She had never done this before " her father remarked .

"Jack , before she had never lost a mother no more. It will take some time before she agrees to leave Sam" Daniel said .

"Okay, forget it. Carter, I need you as a team asked to return to the SGC but as it was for health reasons , I refused and they're on the alpha site. It seems that all our teams fall ill , one after the other . "

"It have nothing to do with me , sir ! I 'm an astrophysicist , not an epidemiologist ! "

"I know that, Carter ! " Jack growled , also in lack of sleep.

He watched CJ , on Sam 's lap , sucking her thumb , her head seated on her chest. Sam absently stroking her hair while listening to Janet explain what the General expected of them both.

"Sir, you want me to do the calculations to see if someone contaminates us on purpose?

"Yes, it seems so crazy? "

"No, but what makes you think of a criminal contamination? "

"This is the fifth team this week which comes with strange diseases, life-threatening . "

"I would add that these diseases are all human and known on our planet" Janet said .

Sam frowned.

"I admit that it's strange. Well, sir, I guess you have the list of all off world activities in the last few weeks ? "

Jack nodded.

"Okay, I 'll need it to establish a pattern. "

* * *

_* John Bates - Downton Abbey_


	31. Husband and Wife ?

_Thank you all for the kind reviews ;)_

_Action is coming, but not now :p Hope you'll enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Husband and Wife ?**

Still sitting in the briefing room , Sam leaned to CJ and spoke softly to convince her to go with Jack , time for her to change her clothes .  
Everyone just left the room except the general. He crouched facing CJ and gave her a smile.

"So sweetie, are you sulking ? "

CJ shook her head.

"I 'm tired" the girl moaned .

"I know my sweet angel, I'm sorry I asked Sam to wake you . Come give me a big hug. "

CJ left Sam's arms in favour of her father's. Sam looked tenderly at them. Jack motioned for her to get changed quickly . When she returned to the briefing room , Jack was telling a story to CJ, in his arms. He walked into the room, facing the Gate. Sam stood for a moment to observe . As it was tempting to take Dr. Carter's life, to live with her husband and raising her daughter. Sam sighed as her own principles had yet to spoil her life, but she wondered if it would be truly moral .

"Sir ? "

Jack turned and CJ grimaced . Sam laughed at the sight .

"What?"

"I don't like your outfit ! "

"But sweetie, this is my work outfit, like Daddy! "

CJ looked at her father from top to bottom , with all possible decline seen her position.

"Yes, it's true. "

"Carter, can you keep her with you ? I have briefings with SG3 and 10, then I have to call the President."

Sam nodded and Jack laid CJ to the ground for her to follow Sam. When the girl gave her hand to Sam, Jack had the same feeling as Sam before. It would be so easy to do as if nothing had happened, as she was his wife and she gave birth to CJ . He shook his head watching them leaving the room.

"Are you kidding , Jack? " Daniel asked , a coffee in hand.

"No, I swear, this woman is driving me crazy ! "

Teal'c raised an eyebrow .

"So, she's really angry at you!" Daniel said.

"I don't know why ! She spends the money that I put aside since I bought the house. She has a roof over her head , a daughter and now, a new car. What does she want more ? ? " Jack asked.

Daniel turned his head toward Teal'c, still uncertain about his participation in the conversation.

"Sometimes Teal'c, I wonder how he managed to get married twice? "

"The women said yes, Daniel Jackson! " Teal'c replied , making Daniel laugh .

Jack was skeptical .

"Sarcasm , T ? "

"No, but he's kind of right. Sam is your wife but she hadn't marry you. It goes back to what you said, she has a husband but without the benefits ! "

"Wait a second, Daniel. You're implying that since she's actually my wife because she replaces the previous one, we should really behave as husband and wife ? "

"No, you're not forced to lie her on the kitchen table tonight but you could get to know her and to start , stop treating her as a substitute of Sam ! If you'd speak to her, you'll know she has a lot of humor. "

Jack raised an eyebrow , so Teal'c .

"Carter ? A lot of humor ? "

"Yes , but to know, you should stop barking her orders or avoiding her !"

"Daniel , Sam had no sense of hum ..."

"But Jack I can't believe it ! That's I'm saying ! You spend your time to compare her to Dr. Carter ! It's absolutely unhealthy, she's another woman ! Learn to know her , as if she was a new one at the SGC ! "

Daniel seemed really angry, because he didn't longer considered her as "the other Carter" but as a whole person , that Jack didn't seem able to do. The archaeologist left the mess table where they were seated and Teal'c followed him closely. Jack was speechless . Daniel's words made their way into his mind when Janet entered. She greeted him but he motioned her to come . She took an apple and a fruit juice, then she sat facing him.

"Doc , I need you . "

"General, you worry me! "

Jack summed her his situation with Carter, CJ and especially his recent conversation with Daniel .

"I admit that Dr. Jackson didn't spell it out, which is rare because he showed more tact usually . "

"I think I deserve a bit but I wanted your opinion . "

"I 'm like you , I refuse to become attached to her too much for fear of suffering. But mainly I think it hides something else. "


	32. Bad Memories

**Chapter 32 - Bad memories**

Janet looked at Jack straight into his eyes, he almost shuddered as her gaze was intense. As he said nothing , Janet took his silence as an invitation to continue .

"I think we refuse to see her as a whole person and to accept her in our lives for fear of forgetting Sam , one day. "

Janet stopped talking cause she had a lump in her throat, ready to explode . Jack noticed it and took her by the arm. They left the mess and went into the first empty office . Jack closed the door. He took her in his arms and she burst into tears. Janet had grabbed the back of Jack's jacket and squeezed it strongly. Jack stroked the back of her skull as the tears began to wet his black t-shirt. Hearing her sob and seeing her so sad, brought up a few tears in his eyes. He tried to hold back but this scene had a sense of déjà vu .

The day Jack had buried Dr. Carter, Janet had held all day, staring straight ahead , refusing to speak . Daniel had led her to the ceremony and then at Jack's. He ensured that she ate a little and drank water and juice. Even Cassandra was very anxious to see her mother in this state. At one point, she got up and Jack had followed her into his room. Janet sat on the bed. When Jack had closed the door on them, she cracked. She let herself slip out of bed and Jack sat beside her to take her in his arms. He wept with her. His eyes finally fell on the US flag that the officer had given him . Half an hour later, when Janet was asleep , exhausted , Jack had worn her on the bed and covered her with the quilt , then he put the flag in his safe.  
CJ had spent the day with Miss Yansouni and he refused her to see the flag, although there was little chance she knew what it meant .  
Janet woke up in the middle of the night, lost and disoriented . Jack was sleeping in the living room, in front of a silent TV . He instantly awoke when she entered the room. He refused her apologies on her behavior.

"She was your friend, your suffer counts, don't worry . "

"Sir, it's already tough enough for you, I -"

"Forget it, Doc. After Charlie's death and everything I went through, I decided to live. Today I have a little girl and I refuse to let my pain invade me but I understand your suffering, I just want my own to slide on me. "

"if it didn't do so , you'd swallowed " Janet finished .

She knew what he meant , he never reproached her for crying - on the contrary - but he managed his grief differently.

They had never talked about that day or the moment they had shared . He had supported her when she needed and even if nothing had happened between them, they kept this private and intimate moment for them . Nobody ever knew what they had said that day , or that Janet had cried all the tears of her body in General O'Neill's arms. However, this hug reminded them of bad memories. Quickly, Janet left Jack's embrace and apologized again.

"I'm the one who should be sorry , Doc ! " Jack said, discreetly wiping a tear from his eye - Janet noticed but don't say anything. "And then , you know there is much - I still feel guilty ! "

"Why are you sorry then, sir ?" she asked .

"I didn't want to revive your pain. "

"No, it's not you ! I was thinking about this on my side since she arrived ."

"You know, Doc , I don't know if we could forget Sam one day. You and I loved her , I'm sure she loved us. She will always be CJ's mother , but I wonder if - if Daniel isn't right. "

"About learning to know her ? "

"Yes, and treat her as a real person. After all, she's not a clone and she has her own experiences, her own memories . "

"I confess that I know so little about her. Oh I'm suddenly ashamed ! " said Janet , her head in her hands.

"If I believe what Daniel told me, it wasn't easy for her either, but she handled it all pretty well , except that I think it becomes heavy for her. "  
"Marriage and everything? "

"I guess that she must have dreamed of marrying her own Colonel and she ends up with me ... Poor girl ! "

Janet gave him a horrified look .

"Her own Colonel? "

"Daniel didn't tell you ? "

Janet shook her head and said "No , I refused he told me about her . "

"She was in love with her own O'Neill but he died in Antarctica. "

"When they found the second door ? "

"No, when he was in stasis. "


	33. The anniversary

_Once again, a very big Thanks to the followers and/or reviewers of this story ;) I'm so glad you enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapter 33 - The anniversary**

Janet and Jack left the office where they were locked , feeling lighter and smiling . They had decided to let Sam a chance. When they both went out, Jack was putting his shirt into his pants and they both saw Sam's petrified look. She was holding CJ by the hand, leading her to the mess to have a snack . She turned her head , as if nothing had happened , but Jack and Janet were not fooled , she was furious . Because, even if it was another Carter, the expressions were similar - and she would get them for that. Jack knew he had to stay away from Sam Carter's anger and until then, he had always managed to be on the safe side.

"What do we do ? " Janet whispered .

"Nothing, because if we rush to say that this isn't what she thought, she will believe otherwise. Just, wait and see how it evolves. "

"But, sir ! "

"Leave it to me, Doc. "

The advantage with Sam, is that even she was angry with the General, she was none the less attentive to CJ and professional . She spent the rest of the day moving in the base , working on the General's project without anyone noticing the anger growing within her . Nobody except SG1 . They went to see her and CJ in the afternoon . Kawalsky had immediately felt the tension in the air. He watched his longtime friend for a moment , while Daniel and Teal'c were playing with the little girl . Charles knew her for too long to be fooled . Her movements were too controlled and her smiles too big and frozen to be true. He approached her and gently grabbed her elbow when she wrote on her board.

"Sam. What's going on? "

"Nothing . "

"Sam! "

"Charles , nothing that I can or want to talk about. Don't take it personally. "

Kawalsky frowned. Sam put her free hand on his forearm .

" Thank you for your concern, Charles , really. "

As Daniel then focused his attention on them , Sam and Charles changed the subject . However, neither Daniel nor Teal'c had been fooled , they felt Sam's annoyance and the archaeologist suspected the reason of her discomfort.

That night and like every night for several weeks, Sam made dinner for CJ , put her to bed and read her a story . She was happy to spend time with the little girl but she didn't understand her father. Shortly before , he almost refused that Sam approached CJ, and now she was under her constant surveillance. Sam quickly nibbled something and went to her room. She thought she had time before the General's return , she left her canteen from under the bed . She kept there all the memories of her world. She was sad and needed Jack, her Jack . She pulled something out of the metal box and buried her face in it. The fabric wore his smell, but it began to disappear.

Jack went home and the light in the lounge told him that Sam wasn't sleeping . Nice for him because he had returned early to see her . He had bought a bottle of wine on his way home and he wanted to enjoy the evening to talk with her. The house was quiet and Jack went to see his daughter , already asleep . Leaving her room , he heard sobbing from Sam's room. The room was dimly lit and he came softly in. He jumped seeing the American flag folded in a triangle , in Carter's hands. Jack rushed and snatched it from her hands.

"How dare you ? " he spat, advancing towards his safe.

"Sir! " Sam protested .

Jack didn't listen and dialed the code. He remained frozen when he saw his flag already in the safe. He turned to her.

"It's the Colonel's ! " Sam said.

"Sorry, Carter. "

Jack returned the flag to her, in a perfect lack of understanding. Sam wiped her eyes and laid the flag in her canteen, with some other memories she had of the Colonel, Jack spotted : his tags, SG1 patch, a Velcro tag with his name on and a photo.

"they gave it to me when he was buried, General Hammond insisted on that, even though I was nobody to him. "

The sobs resumed .

"It's not true Carter, you were everything to him. "

"You don't know anything about him or his feelings! " she said, turning away.

"On the contrary , I know. "

This sentence made her cry more.

"I miss him so much! " she said through her tears . " It's been a year now, since he died . "

"Are you sure ? Finally , I mean with alternate realities and all ... ? "

"I've done the calculations. "

" Oh, I see. "

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he must comfort her or if it would be worse and made her even sadder or angrier .

"I bought a bottle of wine. Come join me when you're ready, if you want. "

Jack chose to give her time and the power to decide if she wanted to be with him or not . Sam remained alone for a moment, then she passed by the bathroom to refresh before going to the lounge .


	34. Burden of guilt

_I forgot to thank mmkbrook yesterday, because she'd been very helpful to me ;)_

_Thank you all for reviewing ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Burden of guilt**

Jack had opened the bottle of wine when he heard Sam in the bathroom, he also had prepared two glasses. He looked at her, walking towards him and at this time , she looked so much like his wife that it hurt.

"Are you all right , sir? "

"Yes, it 's just ... "

"I look like her , I know," Sam sighed "And it's my personal drama - my whole life is a drama ! "

Jack frowned of misunderstanding. He sat down at the dining room table , imitated by Sam.

"I look like her too much for you to accept me into your life and you look like him too so I can't help my self thinking of something else . "

"I swear I try, Carter ! I should jump up , be happy to see my late wife's face - but I would feel like replacing her . "

Sam took a sip of wine.

"I feel that there is something else, sir. Am I wrong ? "

"No, it's true. I'm trying to keep you away from me, not to get involved but it seems that it is impossible. "

"Same here" Sam answered.

"What do you know about Dr. Carter's death ? "

Sam was surprised by the question.

"What Daniel has told me and what I took from my own captivity with Fifth. "

"Hmm , I see. I think you know what there is in the record but it's more complicated than that. "

"It is always the case , sir. "

Jack stared at Sam's deep blue eyes, as she was sitting in front of him . Something in him broke and he confided to her, laid himself bare .

"The story I will tell you , would seem familiar to you at first, but stop me if something isn't clear . "

Sam nodded and let him talk at his own pace .

"When I downloaded the Ancients' knowledge and before I could no longer communicate with others , I made Sam promise to me not to try anything to save me. I didn't want her to risk her life for mine and risking leaving CJ an orphan. "

Sam said nothing but smiled softly as a similar promise was made to the Colonel, she didn't keep either. Jack continued , staring into the void.

"We went to Antarctica, I gave her the team's command when it was clear that I would soon become sort of crazy. You know what happened next, but when I woke up in Thor's ship, she - wasn't there. We searched on Orilla. Fifth warned us that any more destruction of his brethren would result in Carter's instant death. He said he loved her but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. I thought it was a bluff but when we found her body, she was dead. "

"Are you still mad with her, since she didn't keep her promise and disobeyed your orders ? " Sam asked.

"No , anger is gone . "

"What about the guilt ? "

"Guilt is a feeling with which I have lived for so long that it has become a part of me. But yes , I feel guilty because everything happened due to my stupid behavior. "

Sam sighed.

"Sir, these are chain reactions. Each of our decisions, each of our every action leads to consequences. "

"I know the speech , Carter, thank you ! "

"Sir, you would also have died and she wouldn't have done anything to help. "

"Like you ? "

"Absolutely. But you should know that I also made a promise and that if things had been different , I wouldn't have kept either. But if you go there, if you didn't have downloaded the knowledge, you wouldn't have been able to save your planet ! "

Jack remained pensive for a moment , contemplating the fine and regular features of the woman in front of him .

"Daniel advised me to get to know you in order to see the differences between you and her , but I think it will not be so simple when you say things like that" Jack smiled .

"Why do you want to get to know me if you ever date Janet ? "

"I don't date her. I know what it looked like but she and I shared the same grief."

Sam just made "Mmm " with a pout , apparently unconvinced .

"Skeptical? "

"Yes, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt but there is something I don't understand. "

"And that is ? " Jack asked , before taking a sip of wine and smacking his tongue over his palate.

"Why blaming me personally ? I didn't mean to come and steal her life! "

"Carter, I 'm not that complicated, but I am surprised that you haven't understand before . "

Sam opened her eyes wide but Jack smiled.

"Carter, have you ever consider the fact that you have survived and not her ? "

Sam made a silent "oh", perfectly round with her lips. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her mouth.

"As I have survived and not the Colonel O'Neill you knew. "

"Except that I know how to sort my feelings. "

"Carter, we all know that you are smarter than all the SGG combined , it's not surprising ! "

Sam smiled.

"Thank you, sir. "

"Let's make a deal, Carter, no sir at home ! "


	35. Mommy Sam !

**Chapter 35 - Mommy Sam**

Sam was reluctant to confess to Jack how much the tortures inflicted by Fifth were horrible . She didn't know what he knew about it, but she preferred him to think that his wife had gone as peacefully as possible. Her own torture had shown her an ideal life with Jack , in a farm in Minnesota , where they raised horses . Who knew what images were used by Fifth on Dr. Carter? Maybe she was dead imagining herself with her daughter? Sam hoped she wasn't conscious to leave this world in such suffering.

After dinner, they sat in the lounge, watching TV.

"You too watch this show ? " Sam growled , on the couch.

"Your world also aired " The Simpsons "?" Jack asked , putting the remote on the coffee table.

"It was an institution for the Colonel. The weekend preceding his stasis, I went at his place - to talk. The boys joined us. The Colonel explained us his theory about Mr Burns" Sam began before being cut .

"He's a Goa'uld ! I know, I also think that ! I'm glad someone finally agrees with me ! "

"You only agree with yourself. "

Sam shook her head from side to side , biting her lower lip. Jack smiled to see her do it because he knew what it meant he annoyed her but she loved it .

"So tell me again what are the differences between our two worlds, in cinema ? " Jack finally asked .

Sam thought for a moment .

"Tom Selleck as Indiana Jones ! It is disturbing because of the mustache! "

"And so ? " Jack asked.

"Harrison Ford is Indiana Jones ! "

"What ? Han Solo from Star Wars in the archaeologist's skin ? Have you lost your mind, Carter ? "

" Huh? No, Al Pacino is Han Solo! "

Jack made a noise with his lips that sounded like " pff " with plenty of air. Sam laughed and began to watch the cartoon .

The next day, Evie must come to the general's to take care of CJ . The daycare was still not operational and Jack needed Carter . They was eating their breakfast when Jack told CJ he was taking Sam with him for the day. Tears formed in the little girl's eyes and her lower lip began to tremble . Sam looked away as she was about to start crying too.

"Honey, please don't cry. Sam has to work, as Daddy. She can't stay home with you every day. . . "

CJ sniffed and Jack hated to hurt his daughter .

"But I want to stay home with Mommy ! "

The name sounded like the most beautiful word of love to Sam's ears, but it also froze her blood at the same time.

"All children have a dad and a mom who go to work . "

"Why?" CJ asked in a small voice .

"To earn money, to have a home and to eat."

"And toys too?"

Jack grabbed CJ under the arms and put her on his lap.

"Yes. CJ sweetheart , listen to me carefully" Jack said, with the softer voice Sam had ever eared. "Mom and Dad are going out for the day but that doesn't mean we don't love you ! "

He kissed her forehead.

"On the contrary ! But I promise to bring back Mom early, so you could tell her what you did with Evie . "

CJ nodded and left his knees to get on Sam's. Sam struggled not to give into tears. She whispered sweet words to the little girl, who had buried her head against her chest. Sam ran her hand up and down CJ's back . Jack met her eyes and Sam swore she saw tears in his eyes too. But something had changed , he looked at her like Colonel O'Neill used to. His armor had just collapsed. CJ had just break down the walls he had built to protect his heart, it was over for him and he knew it.

When Evie came, CJ trying to look good - like a little soldier, Sam thought - not to cry before her parents' imminent departure. Seeing that Sam was about to crack , Jack diverted CJ's attention , after a last hug. Sam left the house but waited for the General near his SUV.

"Don't you want to drive ? " Jack asked.

"I can't. "

Jack understood and invited her to ride in the passenger seat . He drove off and left his driveway . After only a few meters , Sam burst into tears then he pulled on the low side . He pulled her to rock .

"I know how hard it is ," he said softly.


	36. A new relationship

**Chapter 36 - A new relationship**

After a few moments , Sam straightened her head, initially resting on the General's shoulder and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Sorry " she said.

Jack pulled out tissues from his glove compartment.

"Don't be, I would have been disappointed if you haven't felt anything. "

"And you ? "

"Me ? I 'm jealous ! " he said, laughing.

"Jealous? "

"It's been a long time since CJ doesn't cry when I go to work or I leave her at the daycare. "

Sam chuckled silently .

"I think the problem is deeper" Sam said, by gently blowing her nose .

Jack frowned, while maneuvering to leave the spot.

"One day, her mother went to work and you went back to tell her she was dead ! Are you thinking what's going on in her little head ? "

Jack was horrified by this statement.

"I haven't see things like that."

"Of course not, you're an adult , your brain works differently , but at her age, the feeling of abandonment may be resented. However, you were perfect when you told her that we love her even if we weren't there. "

Jack 's chest swelled following the compliment and Sam smiled.

"It's from Sam. She told her all the time that she loved her - too much according to me. One day, I wanted to know why, as Sam wasn't a demonstrative woman , except with CJ ."

"And what did she say? "

"She told me that CJ deserved to know - Should know that she was loved wholly and unconditionally , all the time "

"I agree ."

"Me too, that's why I've never made comment on that. I didn't use to tell her often, because I was unable but I heard Sam saying every night that her Dad loved her as much as she. When she died , I was forced to tell her, in memory of Sam but also to continue what she started . "

Sam was silent.

"She called you Mom. "

"I know. "

"It 's a strange feeling , isn't it ? " Jack said, smirking .

"I'm terrified but I guess I never realized until now how much it was a wonderful word . "

"Yes and no matter that you have carried her or not. "

Sam shook her head.

" I haven't corrected" said Sam

"And I do not want you to. "

"But ..."

"Carter, you think too much ! "

If the day had well started - with a busy morning full of feelings - when Jack pulled into the parking lot of the SGC , Sam realized that her happiness bubble had burst.

She had just stepped out of the pickup and already , she felt mocking eyes on her. However, the military occupied the fix her quickly turned their gaze when Jack glared at them, growling as well. Sam sighed and walked to the elevator. "Like the good old days " she said for herself, recalling rumors about a possible affair between she and the Colonel. Except that it was worse here. He was the General commanding the base and she was officially his wife.

Two young captains exchanged heavy glances in the General's back.

The elevator almost closed on the General, Sam and the two officers when a man slipped between the doors.

"Hi lovers !" Daniel said aloud , slipping into the small space between Jack and Sam but also before to the other two men.

Jack growled again and growled louder when the young men had begun to snigger behind his back. Jack turned to look at them, up and down from above and with his haughty and arrogant look. It was a look that Sam knew and sought to be avoided . Obviously, it went over Daniel's head .  
Sam mumbled a hello , letting herself contaminated by the General's black mood.

"Where's your daughter ?"

Sam turned red crimson - even on the ears and Jack wondered if it was really humanly possible. He threw back the look that said " Shut up or you're a dead man " at the two young officers before answering Daniel " You know you always choose the place and time to ask your most embarrassing questions ! "

Daniel lost in reading papers , barely raised his head and just said " yeah, I'm good, thank you."

There, Jack looked at Carter with a questioning gaze saying " But what's wrong this morning? "

Sam shook her head and Jack sighed. Seeing Harriman expect the General with a XXXL size mug filled with coffee, Sam realized that the day was to be exhausting but also terribly long .


	37. The General

_I'm so happy, proud and touched by all your reviews ;) Thank you so much :D_

_As I've been busy today, I post you a second chapter so soon to be forgiven - I hope !_

* * *

**Chapter 37 - The General**

"I knew it ! You see Carter, I told you so ! "

Sam sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me! "

"I never said that, sir. "

"Sir, the problem is not who's right or wrong " Janet began .

"But I don't agree ! With Carter, when I'm right, I prefer highlighting ! "

"It's true, it's so rare , Jack! " Daniel remarked .

"Daniel, you 're supposed to be on my side ! I would like a little support here, especially since your little scene this morning! "

Daniel gave a shy smile, because Sam had told him that since his intervention in the elevator, everyone looked as if she was covered in Jello ...

"Oh no ! "

"Why not? "

"Because Sam is sexier ! "

"Hey , that doesn't count ! And I order coffee for the mess ! "

"Jack , Sam wins anyway. I remind you that she can blow up a sun ! "

"You have a point ! "

Sam watched them , like a tennis match.

"Gentlemen, can we continue ? " Janet suggested .

"Indeed, I think the debate can wait " Teal'c pointed out .

So Sam spoke again , thanking Janet and Teal'c with a nod.

"So it seems that our friend Ba'al - "

"He's not my friend!" Jack growled , cutting Sam's speech again.

Spite, Sam sank into her seat. Jack shook his lips and took a little boy look - as caught by his mom making a big mistake. With a wave of his hand, he invited his 2IC to continue .

"So very known and hated Goa'uld Ba'al - if you prefer - seems to inoculate us various diseases, as soon as he gets the chance . "

"It's probably why the Jaffas surrender so easily! " Daniel said.

Sam frowned.

"Hmm , it seems logical after all, Ba'al attempts to decimate the human with other means than the conventional ones."

"This is a long battle " Janet remarked.

"It's a strategy that can pay off in the long -term course" Jack added.

"But I don't understand, nothing has killed humans yet. What is he expecting ? Finding the good disease ? ? " Charles asked.

"It's a theory, but keep in mind that while we are in quarantine or our teams infected with a debilitating or fatal disease , we aren't operating. He knows enough about the SGC to know our health protocols" Sam explained.

"And during this time, Jaffas are free to move " Teal'c added thoughtfully.

"But we must stop him before it goes too far and we must continue our missions" Jack said.

"And all this trying to avoid the risk of bringing the plague or any deadly disease ! " Charles said and Janet approved his words.

Jack ran a hand over his face, from top to bottom, then slid on the back of his neck. Sam watched intently. He was visibly exhausted and overwhelmed by the magnitude of the task , but she never had found him more desirable.

The last time she had seen Colonel O'Neill, he had been installed in a stasis box . Just after the battle against Anubis, she approached her face so close to his, so she felt the warmth of his skin against hers. So close she could have kiss his lips by moving just a few millimeters. Nearly a year later, she had found another O'Neill - General this time . His hair had turned a little whiter but it still more suited him . She had almost forgotten how beautiful and sexy he was. She remembered her feelings for him and the butterflies he awaken inside her. She knew he was beautiful and attractive, but she received a slap in the face when he opened the door of the interrogation room , with his high stature and his straight posture - worthy of the general he was. The weight of responsibility didn't seem to bent his presence - on the contrary , he seemed almost taller.

That day , Sam was therefore observing his left hand, stroking his face, as if to erase fatigue, as if this gesture would give him more perspicacity. Sam had almost opened her mouth facing the sensuality of this attitude. When his hand passed over his neck before joining the back of his neck , Sam shuddered . She already imagined that hand on her, providing the same caress, the same soothing gesture but oh so sensual . He lowered his arm.

However, while Sam wondered if he was aware of his appeal, she noticed something. His left ring finger was bare . And as questions began to shake her head - Was it an oversight? Had he done it on purpose ? Should she make him a private remark? - Her eyes went up along his wrist to get to his forearm . He had rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and she was detailing every inch of his skin. The sun had left its mark , creating brown pigments , and other lighter, the color palette was infinite . She dreamed of caressing his warm skin tanned by the sun. Her eyes still ascended quickly from the covered part of his arm, to get to the collar of his black shirt , letting out a few hairs of his manly chest. Sam shrugged on her chair as the vision had awakened her butterflies in large quantities . She looked at his neck, detailing every curve of his jaw, his dimples and every feature of his face. When she arrived at his eyes , Jack's questioning gaze met hers, curious.


	38. Plan A or Plan B ?

_I'm truly toucheed by all your reviews ;)_

_I'm sorry for the delay but I've been busy at work. As I'm pretty tired, I sincerely apologize now for the mistakes in the following chapter. I'll read it again tomorrow with fresh eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 38 - Plan A or Plan B?**

The members at the table held their breath , for fear of breaking the magic between the two senior officers.

Sam would have blushed to have been caught detailing her CO, but she stared into his eyes . However, as Jack hadn't found trace of challenge in her eyes - because looking a General that way might be very serious - he didn't look away . The silent exchange was really intense, a whole range of feelings went through their linked eyes .

Time seemed suspended, as if it had paused . This privacy bubble was smashed to pieces when the alarm sounded.

"Non scheduled off-world activation ! "

SG1 instinctively looked towards the door , while Janet gathered her papers. Neither Jack nor Sam seemed aware of have being observed by their friends.  
Jack went down in the control room , followed by Sam. The other stayed in the briefing room .

"It was ..." Daniel began .

"Strange" Charles said .

"Predictable " Teal'c said .

" Intense" Janet added and all exchanged glances.

"I could almost see her make love to him" Daniel admitted , as the exchange was intimate , almost erotic.

Jacob Carter walked through the wormhole and hugged Sam as soon as he had the opportunity . He went to the briefing room to join Jack, who had anticipated the movement.

"Guys, I don't know if you're aware of the sword of Damocles that is above your heads" Jacob said, once seated .

Everyone winced .

"If you want to talk about infectious diseases and biological attacks we suffer , then yes" Jack said, without smiling.

Jacob looked surprised but nodded slightly . Selmak spoke.

"I managed to convince the Tok'ra High Council to inform you that the threat is real and serious. Ba'al really wants to find a way to destroy you . "  
"What a kindness , remember to thank them for us! " Daniel pointed out .

Selmak turned his head towards him before answering : "Do not fool yourself , Dr. Jackson. The High Council also sees its interest. If Ba'al exterminate humans - Tau'ri or not - we will encounter some - let's say, technical issues. "

Everyone raised an eyebrow , except Sam, who clarified : "Less humans , means fewer hosts. But it don't make sense, Ba'al also needs humans. "

"That's where the shoe pinches, Colonel Carter. Ba'al conducts research to vaccinate more submissive populations, to keep hosts and almost inexhaustible sources of slaves."

Sam frowned as a thought crossed her mind.

"Are you familiar with P3X-367 ? " Sam asked.

Jack quickly bowed his head to the left and then put it back before answering "I don't think so. "

"Which territory? " Daniel asked .

"Formerly Nirrti . "

"Nirrti ! As the Goa'uld from Hanka ? "

"Yes. In my world, we have hunted her since she had left Cassandra as the unique survivor of the genocide on her planet. Then, she infiltrated the SGC to try to analyze some experiences on Cassie. Later, we found her on P3X-367 - with Jonas Quinn. She was running some DNA tests on the local population. "  
This memory didn't seem familiar to her teammates - except Charles, who already knew the story .

"And you think Nirrti may have helped Ba'al ? " Daniel asked , pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Helped or he was inspired by her work . "

"Colonel Carter, do you know the addresses ? " Selmak asked .

"I think I will never forget ! "

Charles knew why but her answer remained obscure to others, yet no one dared to ask questions. Jack made a mental note to talk to her .

"Wait , before going on Goa'uld hunt , I would like us to stay calm. We should provide a plan. "

"The General's right, once we would have activated the door , we will lose our surprise if Ba'al is indeed installed in Nirrti's former lab" Sam explained.

"But we don't know if that's the case" Jacob said.

"It's true , we don't know. But if that's the case, I prefer he wouldn't have the chance to protect the site" Jack said.

The group took some time to draw up a plan, with the help of Sam's knowledge. She had downloaded her detailed report - with pictures and maps - and showed it on the overhead projector. She hadn't shown every detail, preventing Jack to read it completely - and to understand the sentence she had made earlier .


	39. Leader SG1

**Chapter 39 - Leader SG1**

An action plan had been prepared , including Jacob but a verbal fight began between the General and his 2IC. Nobody could say why or how it had begun . They were organizing the last details of the mission and suddenly, Jack was yelling at Carter , who had stepped back because of the violent tone. She came closer a second later , not to be dominated . They screamed so much that even Teal'c feared they came to blows .

"Carter ! That's enough ! I said no ! "

"Sir ! I'm the team leader ! I should go on this mission with SG1 ! "

"It is out of the question , Colonel ! You are confined in the SGC and if you continue to speak to me like that, I throw you out ! "

"Sir ! "

"Carter ! For the second time : Enough ! You've overstepped the mark five minutes ago ! Don't make things worse ! "

" But, sir - "

Jack stepped forward, standing a few inches from Sam's face. He was red with anger , he stared but she didn't step back this time .

"Carter, I swear to God I'll get you kicked out of the facility if I still hear the sound of your voice today ! I'm still your CO and when I give an order, I expect you to obey ! "

Carter gulped but had the presence of mind not to reply . Given this demonstration of authority , she dropped her eyes . She was upset and hurt.  
It was her team, her operation, her previous reports which probably would stop Ba'al but the General locked her in the base. He refused her to take the head of the mission, granting himself that power.  
Of course , Sam thought he didn't only do for the purpose of a walk off world and leaving her handling the SGC while he was gone - but she was wrong .  
Jack turned to the other people in the room , asking them to give him five minutes, then everyone left the room. Uncertain, Sam stood , swaying back and forth on her feet. Jack motioned her not to move and then he rushed into his office. He threw her the car keys and ordered her to go home, to calm down. Sam grabbed the bunch with one hand and gave him a nod before leaving the briefing room .

Since the departure of SG1 was scheduled for the next morning , Jack spent a little time with Teal'c. He needed silence to relieve the tension and the Jaffa was the best in these cases . He never asked, never speaking before Jack did. That day - and regarding to Jack's wrath -was no exception .

Sam had returned directly home - at the General's actually. As CJ was taking a nap , Sam took the opportunity to take a shower. She let herself crying under the hot spurt . As she had left the SGC in her BDU, she put a comfortable outfit and Evie left her shortly after . CJ had been good and had made drawings and coloring . Sam cleaned the house and a cake baked in the oven. CJ jumped into her arms when she found her in the lounge. The girl was delighted to find her mother , as her father had promised . Sam pulled out the cake and once cooled , she gave a piece to her daughter.

"Don't you eat , Mom? " CJ asked , her mouth full of cake.

" CJ , don't speak with your mouth full ! " Sam growled softly " And no thanks, I 'm not hungry . "

She smiled at her daughter to reassure her.

"You went back home with Dad's car? "

"Yes, sweetie. "

"And how is he gonna get back from work?"

Sam bit her tongue not to say that the walk would do him good.

"I don't know. Uncle Daniel will probably drop him. Otherwise he'll call and we would pick him up. "

CJ nodded, satisfied with Sam's answer.

As the weather was good that afternoon, Sam let CJ play outside. She sat with a book and a can of diet coke in a deckchair , to keep an eye on the little girl. In the evening she dined with her and CJ went to bed. Sam read her a story and CJ fell asleep quickly, the open air had win out over her . Sam then moved to the living room to watch a movie. She fell asleep on the couch because the General awakened her later, by opening the door, at almost midnight .


	40. Midnight

**Chapter 40 - Midnight**

"Carter" Jack said, nodding his head.

Sam looked at the wall clock and returned her greeting , mouth closed. Mistaking her gesture, Jack felt compelled to explain.

**11:59:45 p.m.**

"Sorry, I know I come home late but it wasn't deliberate. "

Sam looked at him but didn't answer.

**11:59:50 p.m.**

"Carter, I'm tired, talk to me . "

Jack closed the door behind him and took a step toward her, still staring at the clock.

**11:59:55 p.m.**

"How's CJ ? "

**11:59:58 p.m.**

"Carter" Jack growled .

**0:00:00**

"Oh no , don't you dare use that tone with me at home! "

"Finally, you decided to talk to me? "

"No, I was just waiting for the day to be over ! "

Jack frowned and realized that she had taken his order literally, he hadn't heard her voice for the rest of the day. Jack sighed and fell almost across the couch that Sam had left . Sam returned from the kitchen with a plate for him and he sat up to eat. He thanked her for the gesture.

"I thought you understood , Sam" he said, picking up some Italian styled pastas .

"Understood what ? That you want to replace me at the head of the mission ? Yes I think I get it ! "

Jack stared at her as if she had told him she didn't know what a wormhole was.

"But that's okay, I understand, this isn't only to take some fresh air ! So what ? I'm still on probation and you don't know if I would be able to handle that mission? "

"Carter, how a smart woman like you can be both stupid and lack that much of self confidence ? "

The question was a slap in her face, she didn't see it coming .

"That you don't seem to understand is that I leave so you're safe in the SGC ! I won't bear the responsibility to tell CJ that I have kill her second mom this year! "

Sam's glass slipped from her hands and she knelt between Jack's legs, in tears . She rested her head on his thigh and even surprised, Jack stroked her hair . When she stopped crying , she let her head up , taking advantage of the proximity of Jack's body .

"Carter" Jack said softly.

Sam moved to get up, but Jack pulled her to him . She was still on her knees , pressed against his chest. Her forehead rested against the hollow between his shoulder and neck, the most wonderful place on Earth . Jack lowered his head so his lips came to touch her temple. He placed a soft kiss on her skin, creating chills over her body.

"What will happen to us if you don't make it ? " Sam whispered.

"Carter, Ba'al hadn't manage to kill me the last time we met and we used to fight against more formidable enemy and I'm still here ."

"But we can't never know what can happen behind the Gate. What would I say to CJ ? "

"You'll find . "

Sam stood up to fix it.

"I'm serious ! What would I do if anything happens to you ? "

"Nothing is gonna happen to me and even if, you'll be a wonderful mother to this child, you're more capable than me to raise her. "

Before she could add anything , Jack kissed her and she kissed him . Never in her life she felt so full and complete . Now, every fiber of her being desired, wanted him.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom - their bedroom - and she followed him . Barriers had fallen and they spent the most wonderful night together .

The next morning , Sam's clock rang. She moaned while stretching and she felt a warm body curled up against hers. However, the body was much smaller than the one she expected to find. Sam shook the sheet tightly against her breast as she realized that CJ was in bed and that she was still naked .

"My little angel , what are you doing here? " Sam asked , stroking CJ's blond hair .

"I had a nightmare so I came here. Daddy said I could. "

"Where's Daddy? "

"He went to work, I think. "

Sam leaned over to grab Jacks' shirt, fell to the ground during the night. She managed to dress with dexterity and stood, then she put her panties in a hurry and decided to go make breakfast . Everything was already out for them. CJ sat at the table, her hair unkempt and sleepy eyes . Sam took a quick shower while CJ was putting the clothes she had prepared for her. They left the house for the SGC soon after.

Once at the facility, Sam went directly to the General's office, bearing CJ in her arms. Sam let CJ gently knock on the door and the General opened it quickly.

"Hey Hi Princess ! " Jack said, smiling.

He leaned down to kiss his daughter and took the opportunity to caress Sam's back, as discreetly as possible.

" Morning, sir ! "

"Hello Carter, sleep well? "

"Like a log , I didn't even hear CJ joining me. "

Jack gave her a meaningful look and Sam blushed. Daniel cleared his throat to signal his presence.

"Hey Uncle Danny ! " CJ said with her small voice.

She held out her arms, so her uncle could make her a hug. The small group then went to the briefing room .

* * *

_I consider the possibility of writing an OS with the intimate moment Jack & Sam had shared - rating M probably - what do you think ? Let me know ;)_


	41. Mission

_Thanks for all your messages ;) Then, yes, I'll do the missing scene, I don't know when - but ASAP :)_

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Mission**

SG1 and 3 and Jacob Carter were waiting in the Gate room. Colonel Carter had entered the address while Harriman announced the chevrons. Sam got up, took CJ 's hand and they went down to join the men.  
Jack stooped to CJ to say goodbye.

"Be good with Mom. I'll be back soon and most importantly, don't forget that I love you ! "

His daughter looked at him with her eyes filled with tears and nodded. The little girl then snuggled against Sam's legs. Jack straightened and his deep gaze warmed Sam's heart. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Then he slipped his hand on her neck .  
The wormhole was formed and eventually everyone had the good idea to turn to the Gate to allow them some privacy. The General leaned to whisper a few words to his 2IC, sticking their cheeks.

"I'll miss you but I 'll be back before you know it."

Then he kissed her forehead. He was the last to go through the Gate, turning to a last look at the two women in his life . In two days, maximum - if all went well, he would see them again .

On the other side of the wormhole , the planet seemed calm . Perhaps too calm to General O'Neill.

"Jack , I don't call into question Sam's words, but the door isn't kept ..." Daniel said.

"It's a risky technique but the Goa'uld can sometimes be malignant" Teal'c said . "If you don't want to draw attention at first glance, don't put all your men at your Gate ."

"Teal'c is right. If I was searching his advanced base, without any clue , I probably arrange this planet as insignificant. By cons , a planet where the MALP indicate heavy weaponry would tell me what I should be looking there forward! " Jack added .

" It's a good argument, General O'Neill " Selmak conceded .

The group then walked in silence, following Carter's indications. As expected, they saw off a Hindu fortress, nestled in a forest. The palace seemed guarded by Ba'al's Jaffas . These guards wouldn't be willing to surrender as easily as those who contaminating the SGC. Their mission was to defend the fortress but the surprise effect would cost them their lives.  
Jack motioned for everyone to hide in vegetation and made signs to deploy his men. He placed C4 stick at strategic points, on Carter's advice, then he returned in silence to his covered position . He sparked the explosions and his crew took by storm the palace .  
Three groups of three men surrounded the Jaffas and controlled them within a few minutes of fighting and gunfire shots. A jaffa tried to retreat into the fortress, probably to warn the other but Jack hit him with a precise P90 shot .

"Nice shot ! " Jacob noticed .

"It seems, I haven't completely lost my touch ! "

Jack asked SG3 to stay out to cover them , as he entered with SG1 and Jacob . When they went inside the building they were in the livable part of the palace . The decor was very similar to the photos shown by the Colonel, to the disposition of cushions. Servants appeared and the group had a recoil due to the men' appearance. Carter had explained that Nirrti had manipulated their DNA and it proved to be true.

"Hello, we don't want to hurt you " Jack began .

A man stepped forward and said "I know, General O'Neill, I read your mind. "

Jack blessed Sam -in his mind- for giving him the advice on what to think in the fortress.

The servants wanted to lead them in the basement but Jack knew they hid cells and detention wasn't part of his plan.

"Easy guys" he warned. "I guess you master Ba'al has promised wonderful things but beware! "

"Ba'al isn't our master. Nirrti was, but he killed her before she could take care of us and he destroyed the machine ! " explained one who could read minds - Eggar, Jack remembered what Sam said.

"He forces us to work for him , with other humans. We are kept and beaten by his Jaffas but we seek a way to escape. Help us to free ourselves from his grip and you could destroy this temple ! " proposed another man - that Jack was supposed to be the one to move things by thinking - Wodan.

"May I see the DNA resequencer you are talking about ? " Selmak asked .

One of the servants led him and Jack asked Charles to stay with the Tok'ra . He went to the basement along with Daniel and Teal'c .  
For her part, Sam was responsible for replacing the General during his mission . She quickly understood why Jack had worked so hard since she lived with him. He tried to avoid her - but she already knew that- but he also took advantage of her being with CJ to catch all the delay. Since Sam's death , he had much to do and he refused to neglect his daughter. He had put aside some of his obligations, but when he had the opportunity , he worked hard . As there was nothing for her to do, Sam decided to go to the lab with CJ to work a bit on her research. However, despite her efforts, the scientific couldn't concentrate. She finally let her mind wander and flashes of her night with Jack came back to her . She tried to banish it from her head as the General's daughter stood a few paces from her .


	42. P3X-367

**Chapter 42 - P3X-367**

"Colonel Carter? " a female voice asked at the entrance of the lab.

Sam looked up and smiled at Janet .

"Hello, Doc ! "

"Hey Auntie Janet ! "

"You should take a break the two of you ! " Janet said , laughing.

Sam had installed CJ on her knees and showed her things under the microscope. Sam looked at her watch and realized it was time for lunch . She tickled CJ .

"So little monster , aren't you hungry? "

CJ thought for a moment before answering in the affirmative.

"The opposite would have surprised me, you have your father's stomach! "

Janet looked tenderly at them as they walked to the mess.

"How's Cassie ? "

"Oh well , thank you . "

Sam didn't really know how to approach the doctor - because she still felt her reserves. CJ stopped at the entrance of the restaurant and called Sam.

"Mom ? " she asked .

"Yes, honey? "

"Can I have some blue jello ? "

"Only if you eat all your vegetables . "

CJ made a pout and Sam frowned to warn .

"Watch out, young lady ! I know your tactics and it doesn't work on me, my name isn't Daniel ! "

CJ sighed in despair and obediently followed her mother.

"Mom ? " Janet repeated .

"Yes, that came naturally. "

"Does the General know ? "

"He even encourages her. "

Janet smiled at Sam, with a knowing look . The two women took something to eat and Janet admired how dexterously Sam managed to carry two trays without spilling .  
After Sam had struggled a bit with CJ for green beans , she let her eat her jello and finally enjoying her own meal.

"And how things are going with a well known G-E-N-E-R-A-L ? " Janet asked .

Sam's reaction gave her the answer because she blushed instantly , unable to help herself. Janet gave her a wink and a conspiratorial look with a smile .

On Nirrti's planet , SG1 was actually conducted in Ba'al's secret facility. Humans, wearing white coats , were working in precarious conditions.

"No need to wonder why we're so sick , look at the condition of these facilities" Daniel said with disgust.

The researchers stopped their work when they saw armed men. Wanting them no harm , Teal'c had aligned them against a wall, the time for Daniel to inspect the facility.

"Jack , I think we should take samples for Janet and the notebooks . "

"We ship everything and then we go back! "

"No wait, I have to make a selection , there is so much material that we'd need to take three MALP ! " Daniel said.

"Ok , let's see with them what it's important so we can gain time ! " Jack said, showing scientists with his chin .

Daniel found a way to talk with them, and researchers , feeling close to liberation, made a joy to give the Tau'ri what he might need.  
Jacob studied Nirrti's machine, on Sam's advice. She quickly explained to him that the Goa'uld had done to her servants, and he was trying to repair it for treatment.  
Night fell and everyone settled down. SG3 returned to the palace , the local food was prepared - but Jack ate his MRE to be safe - and spell duties organized for the night. The captives were very helpful because they knew that the Tau'ri really would help to free from Ba'al's oppression. The next day was devoted to collect the evidence and healing the slaves.

At the SGC , Sam asked Evie to deal with CJ as the Stargate had encountered technical damage and Sam wanted to work to restore as soon as possible so her teammates could come back smoothly. She had warned the Alpha site before completely stopping operations, like that if the General called Earth but got no response, he should go there.  
Colonel Carter hadn't slept all night , putting all her energy on the Gate - but more importantly, she was making every effort to ensure that the General and her friends return without problem. All the next day was devoted to tests - everything seemed operational again and she was relieved . She called the Alpha site to check the presence of SG1 and 3 but they hadn't given any news.  
CJ had again spent the day with Evie and in the evening , Sam was too exhausted to go home.  
CJ and Sam dined at the mess and Sam decided to put CJ to sleep in her little bed, installed in the General's quarters. Not wanting to leave her alone , she allowed herself to sleep in Jack's bed and fell asleep - despite her anguish .

In the middle of the night, the bedroom door opened without waking up CJ nor Sam. When General slipped into bed , exhausted, he was surprised to find a woman.

"Carter? "

Sam groaned and turned to face him.

"Sir ? " she asked, still asleep .

Jack hugged her and whispered : "I often had such dreams - returning from mission and finding you in here ! "

Sam slid a hand the General's back.

"Not that I 'm complaining , but what are you doing here?"

"I was too tired to go home , I preferred to stay here with CJ ."

"Nice ! I'm a lucky man ! "

"Can we sleep now ? "

Jack rolled to lie on Sam and kissed her.

"Here and now, I have something else in mind ! "

"With your daughter sleeping in the room? "

"Damn ... Well, in this case, your offer's accepted , goodnight Carter. "

" Goodnight , sir" Sam replied , starting again to sleep.

She turned when Jack released her and she pressed her back against him. Jack smiled, kissed her forehead and fell asleep too.


	43. Debriefing

**Chapter 43 - Debriefing**

"Don't you think that Jack does everything to protect his daughter ? "

The question was asked in such a way that Jack moved in silence , not to be heard. He approached Daniel's lab and listened.

"Of course he does but leaving her CJ like this, it's perhaps a little too much ! "

"I hope you're joking Janet ! "

"Daniel , I'm the devil's advocate here, I know! "

Daniel grunted something that Jack did not understand.

"I especially think of CJ ! We can't entrust her as a laundry bag to the first person coming ! I mean, yes, of course she seems to be perfect, but ... ! "  
"Janet Fraiser !"

Daniel now seemed angry and Jack took it upon himself not to explode .

"You know how much I loved Sam and I watch over her daughter as she would have done with Cassie if something had happened to me. "

Jack jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn his head to know that the hand belonged to one of the few people to be as discreet as himself , despite his imposing stature.  
Teal'c sketched a thin smile then gently bowed to greet the General. The two men left the hall to join the briefing room . Jack didn't know what Teal'c had heard but didn't want to talk about it immediately.

SG1 and 3, as Jacob Carter had been summoned to the briefing room and Sam was the second to appear - after Teal'c .  
She greeted the two men , receiving just a glance of her CO and she took her usual seat. CJ had returned home with Evie, after waking up crying - shortly after Jack's return . She had finished to sleep in her parents' bed, they were too exhausted to fight with her.

"The mission has been a success? " Janet asked .

"Do you doubt my ability to complete a simple task , Doctor ? " Jack asked , black eyes.

"I - no, sir. "

Sam opened hey eyes wide at the biting response but was careful not to intervene. She knew him good enough to know that the General was on an awful mood and a simple word could spark things off.

"Nirrti's former secret laboratory was at the right location indicated by Carter - Thank you Colonel for detailed and valuable information. "  
Sam nodded as were sincere thanks .

"The place was guarded by some Jaffas , we controlled them quickly. Doctor Fraiser , we brought you the samples and some notes - from Ba'al's scientists - but from what Selmak has already deciphered , diseases would be worse, even lethal soon."

"Did you find more information about epidemics that we have already suffered? " Sam asked.

"Yes, like all scientists, these guys kept details of everything ! " Jack said .

He slid a folder to Sam, who read it quickly before passing it to Janet .

"What did you do of the lab? " Sam inquired.

"Destroyed ! From what you kindly tell us on Nirrti and her experiences , I have preferred to destroy everything, that would calm Ba'al's desire to take us for lab rats ! Oh and we have cured and released the servants. "

"At home, Nirrti has used the Ancient DNA resequencer on me. I thought I would die in her basement - Before we find a cure for me. I still don't know if my DNA is fully intact but when I've been back, Janet made me spend an entire series os tests and said that I was fine. "

"If you start reading minds , it will be time to worry " Jack said gently .

Shortly after the briefing, Jacob had to leave home, he bade Sam farewell. When she went back to the briefing room , she heard the conversation between Daniel and Janet .

"Do you think he heard us ? " Daniel asked .

"Why would he have been so hard on me?"

The two friends turned to face Sam, as she frowned .

"What's the problem ? " she asked .

"Oh nothing , Sam ! How are you ? " Daniel asked , changing the subject.

"Well, if we consider a sleepless night, followed by an eventful night with two O'Neills in my bed !"

Sam didn't realize until afterwards what she said.

"Swear to me to keep this for you! " she said.

Janet smiled in spite of herself as this kind of slip - closely looking like Sam, in any case, the two she had known .

In the gym , Jack and Teal'c had begun their training boxing .

"Is anything wrong, O'Neill ? "

"Do you think I have neglected CJ's welfare ? "

"No, O'Neill. You're the best father I know, all your decisions are driven by the love you bear her"

"This is kind, Teal'c " Jack said, pausing .

"You , more than anyone, deserve a second chance and no woman would be able to love CJ O'Neill more than Samantha Carter. "

These words confirmed Jack that Teal'c had heard as much as him about the conversation between Daniel and Janet .

"I would add that only you can judge your decisions, regarding your daughter's education. "


	44. Mark Carter

**Chapter 44 - Mark Carter**

Harriman brought Jack's mail, that was intended for him and an invitation caught his attention. He paled, realizing that the person who thought of sending him a card had been neglected since Carter's arrival. Jack took his phone and called Sam's lab.

"Carter , come join me in my office, now! "

Sam stood immediately to the General's office. She struggled to catch her breath and announced .

"Carter , come in and close the door , I have to talk to you. "

Sam was worried but obeyed.

"Something 's wrong, sir ? "

Jack invited her to sit down and folded his hands on his desk.

"I just received an invitation and you're also involve " Jack said softly .

Sam 's eyes widened , showing her total incomprehension .

"Um , you know, Carter - Your brother - I mean -"

"I understand, you talk about Mark . "

"Yes that's right, his wife gave birth to a third child shortly after Sam's death. Mark delayed the baptism, but it seems that time has come. "

Sam nodded as Jack waved the invitation of his fingertips .

"When are you leaving ? " she asked .

"Carter, this isn't so simple. We didn't warn Mark about your return - I didn't warn him. I confess that I had been overwelmed."

"Had he come to the funeral ? "

"Yes , he came alone, but he was there. "

"So, I don't think we can say anything , sir. "

"I beg your pardon, Carter? "

"If he came, he saw her body. How will we justify my return without betraying our secret? "

"No , I closed the coffin , she was too - damaged. "

A shiver ran down Sam's spine - so Jack knew that his wife had suffered before dying.

"She died refusing to submit , sir. "

"I don't want to talk about it , Carter. "

Jack's face closed .

The phrase that Sam had told Fifth repassed in her head "Do you know why my friends won't stop just to save me ? Because they know when it comes right down to it, I would rather be dead than be trapped like this forever ! Kill me if you want." There was no doubt for Sam that their Replicator had taken Doctor Carter's words literally, she was dead of his hands.

"I don't know what to say but your whole family would be happy to see CJ, and spend some time with her cousins would probably be good for her. "  
Sam nodded while her brain was working at full speed .

"And a change of scenery would be nice too me ! " Jack added .

Sam made her shy smile. Jack stood up and sat on his desk , facing Carter.

"Look, I don't want to force you to anything. If you don't want to go, I'll go alone with CJ. We should just be able to explain her not to talk about you."

Sam shook her head.

"In what terms were they? "

"Sam and her brother ? Very good terms on the end, since she had succeeded in reconciling Jacob and Mark, it was pretty good. She was even excited to become Aunt again."

" Do you know him well? "

"We were not close but that's probably because I'm also in the Air Force. Mark imagined that I would reproduce with Sam and CJ what happened with Jacob . "

"Yes, I understand, my brother was a bit like that too. He never understood that I make a career in the Air Force. "

"But he came to our wedding and seemed to like me , especially when he saw CJ. She looks so much like Sam that he could only be conquered . "

Sam smiled and Jack grabbed her hand to kiss it .

"My memories will be different , however , he will soon realize that I 'm not his sister. Furthermore, I have no recollection of our - Hum - wedding" she said, pointing them to the turn with her free finger index.

"Excuse can be found. If you really want to go , then I'll find something. I remind you , dear , I was in the black ops, I know how to tell stories ! " Jack said with a wink .

In the briefing room , Daniel watched his friends. Obviously , Sam and Jack were closer - and Sam had confirmed with her slip - but Daniel still felt them clumsy towards each other. Jack's gestures were tender but still holding , as if he was afraid to frighten or break her. When Sam left the office, after a quick nod, Daniel stepped forward. He knew that the conversation would not be easy and he was like going to scaffold.


	45. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 45 - Misunderstanding**

"Janet was talking about Evie, not Sam ! That'll teach you to listen at the door ! "

"It 's been months since Miss Yansouni cares for children, what the Doc reproaches her now ? "

"Jack , at the base or at home , for her it makes a difference. I don't think Evie is really the problem."

Jack raised an eyebrow . There he was really lost .

"Janet 's jealous. When Sam was alive , Janet spent more time with CJ. Now, Sam - I mean, the new one - often asks Evie's help . "

"Does Dr. Fraiser believes to have more free time that the Colonel or myself? "

"I don't understand , Jack. "

"We all have full schedules. If Colonel Carter asked - as I was off world and on my recommendations - our teacher , it's because we knew she was free. If the Doc has too much free time during her guards, I can manage that! "

"No, it's not necessary , Jack I 'll talk to her. "

"Well, problem solved ! Send me Reynolds, please. "

Daniel left the office without further ado.

After getting the President's approval for leaving the SGC - for a few days with his family , Jack organized the schedule with Reynolds.

"It's strictly forbidden to pass through the Gate in my absence this time ! If anything happens , call me ! "

"Yes , sir " Reynolds replied , looking at his boots.

"Dismiss , Colonel ! "

He had a call to make and he really ignored how to broach the subject with his brother in law. He took his note book and dialed a number in California.  
After a few rings , a woman answered.

" Hi Rachel ! This is Jack , um, Jack O'Neill. "

Rachel laughed softly.

" Yes, I know Jack. How are you ? "

"Well, but I need to ask you that."

"Oh I'm okay ! Just organization you know ! David and Lisa help a lot and Mark's trying to do fewer hours."

"I'm delighted to hear that ! And how's my niece ? "

"Samantha goes well, she grows. "

"Well, you see me happy ! Does Mark is there ? "

"Yes , I call him. Will you come for baptism ? "

"I have to see that with Mark , just to get things straight. "

Jack didn't want to move until he talked with Sam's brother. He heard Rachel give the phone to her husband and Mark happily greeted Jack. Sam's family was worried about the General's morale but it was soon over, seeing that Jack wouldn't let himself down - especially not with CJ .

"Mark , um, I have something to tell you " Jack said after the greetings .

Jack felt Mark turned pale on the phone , literally.

"You met a woman, right? "

"No, not really. "

There was silence and Jack took his courage in both hands to explain the situation to Mark .

"You know your sister had been captured and DNA tests confirmed her identity when she was found. "

"Yes, that's you told me , and explaining why we couldn't see her body. "

"We don't know how but it was not her. "

Again, Mark said nothing for several seconds.

"You mean my sister - is - alive ?"

"Yes , Mark. "

"And that's for sure this time ? Well, I mean, your so-called experts were already sure it was her when you buried her ? "

"Mark, I 've seen her, it leaves little room for doubt. We took our precautions, she passed tests and apart from a few memory problems, she's fine."

"Memory problems ? Do you mean she has amnesia ? "

"Not really. After several months in captivity, she's confused about some memories, some periods are grey area for her. "

"But she's okay, you're sure ? "

"Oh yes , you know how her ! She never gives up ! "

Jack heard a sob on the phone and he closed his eyes for a moment .

"Thank you, Jack! "

"You should thank her. She returned alone, all by herself. "

Jack then confirmed their presence at the baptism and hung up the phone .

Sam worked on the data collected by the General in Nirrti's laboratory when Jack arrived. He knocked softly and she smiled , looking up.

"Hi ! " he says.

"Hi " she replied , a little surprised.

"Come home ? "

Sam watched for a moment and noticed as he looked weary. She put her papers and got up to follow him. Naturally, he put his arm on her shoulders to guide her to the locker room before returning to the surface. Sam touched his hand - the one who was on her collarbone - to stroke it. The General paid no attention to the looks on them, he felt good and didn't want to spoil the moment.


	46. Sam's secrets

**Chapter 46 - Sam's Secrets**

On their way back, Jack told Sam about his conversation with Mark.

"You think it would be okay, sir?"

"Carter, don't you want to call me Jack when we aren't at the base ? CJ will start to ask questions" Jack sighed.

"Sorry, I really struggled to get used to it and more when you call me Carter."

"I'm aware of that and you'll probably not going to like what I'm about to tell you but I can't call you Sam. Sorry."

"No, I understand. I've never called him Jack and you're General, so ..."

"So you really have the impression of facing another person."

Sam nodded in silence.

"Do you - um, nothing !" Sam began, biting her lip.

"Go ahead, ask the questions you want" Jack invited.

"Were you thinking of her when you - um, when we made love ?"

"No, not for a second."

He seemed sincere and Sam chose to believe him.

"I don't want to call you Sam, because I feel disrespectfull to you by giving you her sweet name."

"Carter is nice" Sam said reassuringly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

CJ hugged her father when he crossed the threshold.

"Hey Hi baby!" Jack said softly, kissing his daughter.

He bowed Evie and told her that the daycare would be reopened after another week of work. Miss Yansouni seemed happy and left the General's home lighter heart.  
CJ jumped around when her father told her that they would all go to San Diego, to see Uncle Mark.

"We can go to the zoo?" CJ asked.

"Of course sweetie" Sam promised.

Jack returned to his car and motioned for Sam to approach when he returned. They parted the room where CJ was watching a cartoon. Jack handed bags to Sam. She frowned.

"It's yours!" he said with a triumphant air.

A big smile lit up Sam's face when she recognized her shopping bags, she thought destroyed by the explosion in the corridor.

"Siler found it by checking the power supply. It was under the rubble. Of course, I was forced to throw the candy but the rest is intact."

Given the mischievous smile on the General's face, Sam realized that he knew what was in the bag with wide pink bands and golden writings "Victoria's secrets".

"And you intend to try on?"

Sam turned around to do the washing.

"I'll wash my new but dirty underwear and I think I would need a male opinion and absolutely impartial to tell me if it looks good."

Jack ran after her to be sure.

"Impartial ? Count on me, you know about you, I'm still ... like Switzerland!"

Arrived near the washing machine, Jack grabbed by Sam hips, sat her on the machine and slipped between her legs to kiss her. Surprised but delighted, Sam laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A small voice startled.

"Daddy ? Why are you annoying Mom?"

Jack whispered to Sam "do you think she'll go if we ignored her long enough?"

Sam laughed but turned her head to answer "Dad doesn't bother me, he told me a joke."

Jack smiled at his daughter and helped Sam to get off the machine. He took CJ to the lounge, to leave Sam to do her laundry. She shook her head with a smile.

Later in the evening, once CJ to bed, Sam invited Jack in their room. He followed her. She made him sit on the bed and closed the door. She began to undress and Jack enjoyed the spectacle of the new underwear. This wife was more enterprising but he would take care not to tell her. He tried not to compare and was soon to occupied to think of this.  
For Sam, the sensations were novel, she had no way of comparison, but she was sure that those moments were also perfect with the General, they would have been with the Colonel.  
They fell asleep in the arms of each other, happy.


	47. Departure for San Diego

**Chapter 47 - Departure for San Diego**

Sam busied herself preparing her luggage with those of Jack, as he managed to take care of CJ's. For some details, he was more accustomed to taking care of their daughter and others, Sam let her instincts guide her. Jack took the opportunity to talk about their stay to the little girl , reminding her to keep the silence about their work and the secrets surrounding the Gate - and Sam's return. Jack wasn't really worried because CJ was smart and now, she only used "Mom" to talk about Sam.

A military aircraft was available for Jack and the base of North Island waited for the General and his family. The previous night, Jack explained quickly to Sam about their "previous" relationship - marriage, CJ's birth, etc. During the flight, she asked some last minute questions.

"Don't worry Carter, you won't have to pass a test at the end ! " Jack said with a laugh.

They both looked at CJ who was coloring, installed in a seat, her small seat belt fastened .

"No, you're right, the test is just life-size ! " Sam sighed.

Jack took her hand and kissed the back.

"Your brother knows that your captivity hasn't left you unharmed. Nobody would hold the memory mix against you. Moreover, we aren't that close to your family, if you're wrong about us, I'd be the only one to know."

Sam approached Jack and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and glared at the steward who watched them from the corner of his eyes - because they took a military aircraft, both were wearing their uniforms. CJ had a sound wow seeing them dressed like that. They were a beautiful couple , both in navy blue.

About two hours and a half after takeoff in Colorado, they landed in California. A car was waiting on the tarmac , while the General came to welcome , once they were at the bottom of the bridge. Jack laid CJ to the ground to greet him. Sam stood at attention.

"Brigadier General O'Neill and Lieutenant-Colonel Carter , I presume ? " asked a man in his fifties . "I'm Brigadier General Cory Harper , welcome to North Island. "

General Harper escorted them to the jeep which was driving the O'Neill family at their hotel, not far from Mark's.  
Sam seemed anxious but because of the driver , Jack - sitting in front - said nothing. CJ sat in the back with Sam and she showed her the landscape, explaining what was passing before their eyes. Sam seemed to know the area pretty well. When the car was parked , the driver greeted the two officers and helped their down with the luggage and then left the scene. Jack had booked a room for not cluttering Mark's house but also to allow Sam to blow. She would have felt to be continuously monitored and there she would have make a mistake. Once registered at the hotel and comfortably set, Sam decided to change her clothes. She took off her uniform and put it away carefully. CJ watched her, fascinated by her mother's beauty.

"You know, Mom, Rob at daycare he said the girls can't become General - like dad" CJ said as she played with her father's cap, busy removing his shoes.

Sam turned, in her underwear, a cotton dress in her hands. CJ furrowed her small eyebrows because of the annoyance.

"Honey, women can become what they want. Never let a man tell you that you can't do anything if you want to" Sam said , putting her head in the collar of her dress. "When I was a child, I was told that I would never be an astronaut, but it wasn't true - hum, somehow."

"CJ, I know that one day Mom will be a General, just like me" Jack added.

"And you'll still love her ? "

The parents were surprised by the question but Jack reassured his daughter.

"Whatever will become Mom, I'll always love her. As I'll always love you, no matter the job you'll do."

Then, Jack changed to wear a more casual outfit, consisting of a t-shirt and a Bermuda shorts.


	48. Homecoming

**Chapter 48 - Homecoming**

Sam took a deep breath as Jack was about to knock on Mark's door . The scene was the same as in her memories but she was anxious.  
A teenager, about sixteen, opened the door and Jack greeted him .

"Hi David ! "

"Uncle Jack! " the young man said, throwing himself into the General's arms.

Sam was surprised by this exchange but smiled as Jack always attracted the favor of children and teenagers - he also intended always better with young humans rather than adults.  
David pulled to greet CJ then his eyes fell on Sam.

"Aunt Sam! " he said, a little intimidated .

"Well, that's just great" she thought. Her husband was welcomed more warmly than herself, it was supposed to be HER family.

David stepped back into the house, to allow the O'Neill family to come in. Jack pushed Sam in the back so she passed first, as he clutched CJ's hand. He felt his wife stiffen when Mark spoke from the lounge. Jack put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"David , who is it ? " Mark asked before joining them in the hallway. " Oh ! "

He was surprised to find his sister - short hair, pale and thinner- facing his son .

"Hi ! " Sam said shyly.

"Hi Sammie ! I haven't been notified that you would be there so soon. "

"Hi Mark !" Jack said , holding out his hand. "I thought we could visit you for the reunion to be in family. "

"Jack !" Mark said , restoring politeness. " You did well. But come , come in! "

CJ hugged her uncle and placed a loud kiss on his cheek.  
In the lounge, they were joined by Lisa, who was just as shy as her aunt, hiding in her father's legs . Rachel arrived shortly after, with baby Samantha.

"Samantha ?" repeated Colonel Carter.

"Um yeah. When she was born , shortly after your - hum, you know - Rachel suggested we can call her after you. It's a kind of homage."

"Thank you, I'm touched" Sam said, her throat tight.

"We just hope she'll not benefit your damn character" Mark said , laughing to lighten the mood .

Sam smiled while raising an eyebrow, gesture spotted by Mark , who was thinking about Teal'c, he met at the funeral.

"So, what's up ? "

"I had the chicken soup ! " CJ said.

"Chickenpox , sweetheart" Jack corrected.

"Yes and Mommy , too!"

Mark throw a gaze look at Sam, before asking "I thought you had it in kindergarten? "

"Yes it is true but according to Dr. Fraiser, I was not completely immune and sometimes you can have twice. "

"But Grandpa came and healed her! " CJ said.

"Dad came to see you?"

"Long story" Jack answered and Mark understand the implied "classify."

While his wife distributed drinks and cakes to their hosts , Mark watched the little family in front of him .  
Jack sat next to Sam on the couch , one arm behind her back. They seemed close despite Sam's stiffness. Mark realized that she wasn't comfortable with her return in her family. On her lap, was installed CJ, playing with her mother's tag.

He raised an eyebrow and Jack followed his gaze. "Damn ! " but he thought he didn't know how to talk about but Mark anticipated.

"Um, can you explain the presence of the tag ? "

Sam paled as she had forgotten that several years ago , Dr. Carter had left the army to live with her CO. There she was with a new grade. Jack cleared his throat before answering.

"Carter returned to the USAF for the mission during which she disappeared. When she came back, the President offered her a promotion. Now, she's lieutenant-colonel."

"And that's not a problem that you are married ?" Rachel asked, more curious about the relationship between the officers than about the real protocol issues.

"No, no, but we 're back to Carter and Sir" Jack said, smiling.

"And my Mom will be a General one day, it's my Dad who said it!" CJ added , turning to her uncle.

"If Dad said, then we can only believe him" Mark said but Sam knew enough of her brother - even in this reality - to know that he wasn't exactly delighted.

They discussed things and others, mainly Jack , Rachel and Mark. Sam stood back , watching and listening . Less she said, the less she might say something stupid. She was now installed at the bottom of the couch while Jack was sitting on the edge , so she could watch him at will. He had cut his hair shortly before and while she was lost in the contemplation of her husband, Rachel gave a discrete nudge to Mark, who smiled at her.

Jack turned to his wife and Mark said aloud : "In any case, the way she looks at you, we have no doubt on her identity. Only my sister looks at you like that ! "

Sam blushed to the hair, but Jack smiled and kissed her temple. He then whispered in her ear " I love when you're embarrassed, Carter ! "


	49. The baptism

**Chapter 49 - The Baptism**

As Rachel had asked one of her friends to be Samantha's godmother, Carter couldn't therefore be, but Jack had the honor to be the godfather.  
The day after their arrival, the O'Neill family prepared for baptism. Jack and Sam had risen early, before CJ, to shower and get dressed quietly . Jack even invited himself in the bathroom , with Sam " to save water , nothing more! "

After showering , Sam put on a dress a bit more formal and softly asked Jack if CJ had been baptized.

" Yes, Daniel and Janet are the godparents."

Sam nodded against the rather logical conclusion. Sam put on make-up while Jack woke their daughter, stroking her head and talking to her softly . Sam looked through the mirror and found them both beautiful . She sighed and finished getting ready.

When Jack and Sam found themselves with the rest of the family for the ceremony, a man grabbed Sam's waist. So she was going to discuss, but her father kissed her. She pressed him hard against her. Jacob had made the trip for the baptism of his fourth grandchild and Jack had kept secret. Even Mark didn't knew that his father would be present. Rachel and Jack watched the three Carters squeeze in a tangle of arms and heads. Shortly after , Sam snuggled into Jack's open arms. She put her hand on his neck and whispered "Thank you. Thanks for everything. " They kissed , making children laugh around them.

"Hey ! You'll see when you'll be older! " Jack said .

He spotted CJ playing away with her cousins. She ran , shouted , laughed as all children of her age. Sam followed his gaze and found her adorable. She was happy to offer her a normal, balanced life.

"It's been awhile since I hadn't seen her as happy" Jack admitted.

"Since her mother's death ?" Sam asked very softly.

Jack shook Sam against him and said yes to her ear.

Jacob and Mark were looking at them while they watched over their daughter. Jacob knew the truth but had to admit that if he hadn't known he wouldn't have noticed. Mark said "She looks fine , despite the pallor and loss of weight. "

"You know Mark , she remained captive for a moment, but she'll recover. "

"I trust Jack, he overprotects her. He adapts his movements based on hers, he moves when she moves."

Jacob had also noticed that Jack was overprotective of Sam but after the loss he had lived, he understood. Another detail quickly attracted his attention : as soon as she was no longer in her field of vision, CJ was looking for Sam. Once found, CJ smiled and was back again to her childhood games. However, the same was true, Sam could have said at any time where the girl was.

The baptism went well and Jack even shed a tear of emotion during the ceremony. Everyone was invited to Mark and Rachel's to eat cake.

"Aunt Sam , where's your ring?" Lisa remarked when she had to take a plate from her Aunt's hands.

"I'm afraid I lost it in a mission. "

Sam knew that Jack kept his wife's ring in the safe but she would never have the idea to ask to wear it.

"Uncle Jack isn't angry ?"

"No, these things happen" Jack replied, gently kissing Sam on the cheek.

"It would be an opportunity to renew your vows and to offer her a new ring" Jacob suggested.

Jack seemed uncomfortable.

"Um yes, interesting idea."

The topic was quickly replaced by another and the afternoon was very busy. CJ was still playing with the other children and she fell asleep on her mother's lap .

"Go put her to sleep in Lisa's bed" Rachel suggested, who want to keep Jacob , Jack, Sam and CJ to dinner .

Sam agreed and brought her daughter upstairs. She had closed the bedroom door to let CJ get some sleep , she was gently pushed against the wall. Jack kissed her.

"I think I've forget to tell you something" he said.

Sam dropped her eyes in his gaze and let him finish.

"I love you , Carter" he said softly.

"I love you , Jack."

"Samantha Carter, will you marry me? "

"Yes, I 'd love to" Sam replied , her eyes shining.

They kissed again.

"We'll buy you a ring at home."

Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"Is everything okay here? " Jacob asked.

Sam was startled but smiled. She wanted to scream to the whole world that she was going to marry Jack O'Neill but it would have seemed a little ridiculous since, officially , they were already married. Sam left Jack's arms to announce to Jacob , one of the few to understand her joy, she was getting married. Her father congratulated her and kissed his daughter and his - for the second time - son-in-law.

Sam was over the moon and didn't go down. She left Mark , their family and San Diego light-hearted , a smile always on her lips . Lips she seemed unable to detach from Jack - who never complained.

When she returned to work , her closest friends could still see that smile. They also noticed that she seemed unable to concentrate on her work.

"She's in love" Janet said to Daniel.

"This isn't really new !"

"True , but he proposed her , it means a lot to her. "

"I know what it means to him. He finally accepted her as a full-fledged woman and not just a replacement."

Daniel smiled , happy that his friend had finally opened his eyes .  
Their friends congratulated when Sam showed them her engagement ring. Everyone helped to organize their wedding - officially renew their wedding vows.


	50. Wedding

**Chapter 50 - Wedding - Epilogue**

Sam had carefully looked at the photos from Jack's previous wedding, not to choose the same dress as the other Sam. Janet helped her to organize and prepare the wedding, as she had already helped her best friend the first time. Her advice was a great help to Sam, as their friendship.

The D day, General Jack O'Neill, in his uniform, waited for Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter before the altar. He looked CJ throwing roses along the aisle as she walked to her father, a big smile on her face. She looked like an angel in her pale pink dress, skirt full of taffeta , belted with an ivory ribbon. Sam had make big curls with her hair and hanging flowers and faux ivory butterflies on top of her head. She was lovely - as lovely as her mother. Jack felt a pang at heart but deep down , he knew that Sam , his first Sam, would forgive him. Daniel escorted Janet down the aisle , followed by Cassie and a young captain, her date for the wedding. Ishta came with Teal'c, as Charles dated a nurse - Janet had introduced him.

General Hammond officiated for the occasion, proudly wearing his uniform. Half the base had made the trip, as Mark and his family. The O'Neill couple had privatized a small outdoor chapel and the decor was simple but elegant . Everyone had taken Jack's excuse about the renewal. Jack had told Mark that having found his wife back, he had opened his eyes and he was trying to prove her how much he loved her.

The wedding march sounded , guests rose and Jacob Carter gave his arm to a resplendent Samantha Carter. Her smile radiated, she was dazzling. Her white dress was as simple as it could be but it only made her more beautiful. Jack had to admit she was gorgeous no matter what she had on her but in this dress, she was breathtaking . Jacob finally placed Sam's hand in Jack's one and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He retired and General Hammond married them. They should renew their vows but given the situation of the bride, Hammond had arranged the words and the blessing of the union - so that it was quite ambiguous.

When Jack kissed Sam to seal their marriage , Sam felt her heart pounding in her chest as ever. She was so filled, she thought for a moment she couldn't bear so much happiness.

The party lasted until late at night but Janet left early because Sam had asked her to keep CJ for the night. The newlyweds needed peace for their wedding night.

A few months later , Sam blessed General O'Neill cause she had to stay on Earth and in her lab. She felt ill but she suspected the cause of her discomfort. She left again CJ to her godmother, to speak with Jack . When he returned from the base, he was tired and a little on edge. Sam inspired and expired long , to give herself courage. In the state of mind where her husband was, she doubted that the timing was good but he would eventually realize something at a moment.

"Carter, last night was windy ? " Jack asked, annoyed.

He was sitting in the couch, remote in hand, flipping frantically.

"Yes , why?"

"That damn satellite dish would have moved, I cannot catch the curling! "

Sam sighed and promised - knowing that she wouldn't - take a look on the next day.

"Do you realize ? We travel across the galaxy but it's complicated to catch a sports channel !"

"Jack ? "

"Huh? " he said, taking a sip of beer, without looking at her.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Carter, I guess it can wait until tomorrow, at the base ? I'm rooted ! I really want to watch TV and relax ! "

"It's not about my research, Jack" Sam pleaded.

Jack sighed and turned his attention to her. Sam seemed really nervous and he frowned . She was playing with her fingers and showed sheepishly .

"Sorry, I had a bad day but it's not your fault. "

He leaned over to kiss her.

"Jack" she said against his mouth.

"Hmm ? " he said, still stroking his wife's back.

"I really have to ... " But she didn't finish her sentence when he kissed a sensitive spot of her neck.

Later , nestled against her husband's warm body, Sam managed to say what she had to tell him.

"Jack , I'm pregnant ! " she said in one gulp.

Her husband 's face lit up with the most beautiful smiles that Sam had ever seen . He put his hand on his wife's flat stomach.

"Really? "

Sam nodded with a smile.

"I'm so happy! "

Several months later , Jack returned from the base early. He found his wife lying on the couch , reading a book. CJ was snuggled against her and seemed to sing a nursery rhyme to the baby, still warm in Sam's belly. Jack smiled because it was one of the most beautiful pictures he knew.  
While CJ stroking her mother's belly, she winced in pain.  
"Jack ! It's time !" she said after a few painful contractions and amniotic sac ruptured .

They went to the hospital and after intense work , Sam gave birth to a little girl, the spitting image of CJ at the same age.

Jack then realized that he hadn't be offered a second chance. For him it was in fact the third : third wife, third child and past mistakes he wasn't about to repeat . He had gone to Abydos to die but he had been saved and he knew he would eternally be grateful for this third chance , the third that the Universe sent him .

Sam had to take her second chance and learn from Dr. Carter's mistakes, not to abandon this family , which now was hers.

**THE END**

* * *

_It's finally over. I am terribly sad, for the first time , to finish a story . __I'm considering a sequel - if a good idea comes to me ._ I have another fic in preparation - I'll try to publish also in English.

_The "missing scene" OS from Chapter 40 will be released soon - rating M_

_I thank all of you for following, favoring , reading and reviewing this story. Thanks for love and support, I met some wonderful readers, from all over the World !_


End file.
